13 Hours till the World Falls Down
by Lys-Rayn
Summary: Even as Sarah won against the Labyrinth, a certain Goblin King refuses to give up. He continues to visit Sarah in his owl form. Forgiveness and a Truce brings them together, closer than Sarah ever expected. Inspired by *Pika la Cynique's GND. R&R!
1. 1st Hour: 15 years old

**Hey guys! **

**This was inspired by *Pika_la_Cynique's GND-Speshul – Wet 'n' Fluffy comic. This won't specifically tell only that part but it'll start from there…. At some point. A few changes though, instead of rooming with Chris, she's at home. **

**I was also inspired by a Fanfic I read earlier. So let's see how this goes, yes?**

**My first Labyrinth fic so please be nice? :D.**

* * *

><p>It started when Sarah Williams held her little 'Party' in her bedroom the night she conquered the Labyrinth. All of her friends, Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, Ambrosius, and even the rest of the creatures she encountered during her time at the Labyrinth came and celebrated with her.<p>

Everyone was singing, dancing, jumping, even playing and goofing around with each other. Any hostile emotions between the creatures of the underground and the champion of the Labyrinth were long forgotten. Although except maybe one relationship wasn't quite mended yet.

Just outside her window, a certain creature silently watched the joyous event occur in front of him. A brown and white barn owl sat hidden in the branches of the tree he perched in. This was no ordinary owl, no. This owl was special, not because of the blue-brown eyes he possessed, but because of the role he portrayed during Sarah's run at the Labyrinth. He had played the villain – HER villain – and acted as she wished him to, costing him nothing but a broken heart.

Jareth silently watched his Brown haired Green-eyed angel, watching her talk with her friends, with the other creatures that resided his Labyrinth and his goblins; Watching as she played scrabble with Sir Didymus; Watching as she fluidly danced around, her mouth turned upward. He yearned to gather her in his arms again; like they did in the Peach dream he had created just for her. Feel her body against him. If only she didn't pull away from his embrace, he would then know what kissing her would feel like. And he would bet his kingdom that they tasted something quite unimaginable and it would be worth the risk.

While the sullen Goblin King contemplated on this, he did not notice green eyes watching him. Sarah stared curiously at the owl perched on the tree outside her window. She had a good idea on who it would be, but she didn't say anything. She didn't mind either that he was there. As long as he didn't try to steal back her baby step brother.

Throughout the party, he just sat there, watching. She wondered whether she should invite him in, join in on the festivities. But she WAS talking about the man who stole her stepbrother, made her run an almost impossible Labyrinth; almost caused her her death and who stole time from her. She shook her head and returned to her friends.

The guests started getting tired and started going home. She bid Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus and Ambrosius a farewell and promised to call on them soon. The moment they stepped back through her vanity mirror, she looked out her window to see if the owl was still there. And he was. She started cleaning up the mess they had made. Even after that task, he was still there. She started getting ready for bed, changing her clothes and brushing her teeth. This time she assumed that he would've left.

He didn't.

She sighed and headed towards the door. This alerted Jareth and prepared himself for whatever she was going to throw at him.

Sarah opened the window and leaned on the window sill. She was embraced by the cold air of the night. She closed her eyes and sighed. When she re-opened them, she saw a pair of mismatched eyes stare at her.

"You will never leave, won't you?" She whispered. The owl tilted his head to the side, and if it could, grinned.

"Right now, I'm just too tired to deal with you Goblin King." She said. The owl hooted quietly. Surprisingly, Sarah smiled at him and beckoned him closer. Jareth hesitated. What was this devious yet brilliant girl have in her sleeve? He looked at her, trying to figure out what was running through that beautiful head of hers. Against his better (and sane) mind, he went closer, landing beside her on the window sill. Obviously he will not let this opportunity to be close to her pass him by!

Sarah turned her and faced him. What she did surprised him. She reached out and softly petted his feathered head. Jareth almost drew back, fear of being hit. He rolled his eyes at the thought. Him fearing that he would get hit by a girl? Let alone the girl who won his Labyrinth and who also stepped on his heart that he offered her… Then again, he WOULD be afraid of this girl.

She didn't say anything but continued to pet him. Jareth didn't care, he loved it. Loved the way her fingers ran down his feathers. Loved the way she rubbed the area under his beak. He was acting like a fool in love and an animal but he didn't care. He knows when an opportunity is being presented at him. Call him an 'Opportunist', if you will.

Sarah found herself smiling at the small yet cuddly animal that softly hooted under her hand. She DID have power over him. It took all of her strength to prevent herself from just taking him in her arms and start hugging him tightly.

"You know, I think I rather like this side of you better than the whole Goblin King Regalia." She smiled down at him. "Who knew something so regal can be so innocent as well." She laughed. Jareth only hooted and started rubbing his head on her hand, demanding that she continue to pet him.

"Still demanding as always huh, Goblin King?"

They stayed like that for awhile, Sarah petting the creature in front of her and Jareth loving every second of it. He wished this moment between them wouldn't end. Or if it had to end, he wished he could place this memory in one of his crystal balls and relieve it, over and over again.

Sarah suddenly stopped petting him and Jareth opened his eyes. He looked at her and hooted, demanding that she pet him further. Sarah only laughed and nodded her head sideways.

"I have to sleep now, Jareth." He froze in place. Not once has she ever used his name. She didn't show any sign of realizing what she just did either. Jareth could only stare at Sarah, only hearing how his name rolled easily off of her lips that reminded him of roses. Hmmm. Maybe he should start planting roses in the Labyrinth…

Sarah stood up and faced him again. "Goodnight Jareth." She went and turned off the lights. She was about to head for bed when she stopped. She turned to see Jareth still perched on her window sill. She stared at him for a moment and walked towards him.

Now what happened next, not only left the proud Goblin King dumbfounded and speechless, but also in awe.

Sarah bent her head and kissed the top of his furry head.

"Thank you for the adventure I always wanted, Jareth."

She then closed the window softly and went to bed.

Jareth stared at her as she went to bed. He stayed as is for a few minutes. He finally regained his composure and started flying home.

When he arrived at his bedroom, he sat on the window overlooking his kingdom, his Labyrinth. The cold breeze toyed with his hair. Jareth summoned a crystal and willed it to show him his Sarah. Yes. HIS Sarah. No matter what, that is what she will be to him. Always.

Jareth gazed lovingly at the sleeping maiden in his crystal. Now if his goblins found him like this, he would automatically bog them as punishment.

Jareth rubbed his thumb on the crystal that showed Sarah's cheek. Now she may not have invited him in during her little 'Party'. She might have destroyed his Escher room. She might have chosen her wished away step brother instead of her. But one thing's for sure, she gave him hope. Hope that someday, she would be beside him as his Goblin Queen, his beloved wife, his lover, and his Sarah. He might have to wait for a few years. But if it gets him forever with his beloved, he would do it.

He smiled down at her figure and kissed the crystal as it slowly evaporated.

"Goodnight Precious… May you have the sweetest of dreams."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good? Bad? Reviews please? :3.<strong>

**Don't worry. There will be chapters after this. I'll upload once the inspiration train hits me. Hmmkay?**

**-Dreamers can see the future-**

**Lys-Rayn**


	2. 2nd Hour

**Ok so when I turned on my computer and went to check my mail, I was sooo happy with how many notifications I got from regarding this story. To those who reviewed, added my story and I to their favorites, and who story alerted this, you guys made my day! You rock! Jareth is very very pleased with the lot of you. –grins- You just might get a visit from a cuddly looking owl tonight. **

**Violingrl07**** pointed out something to me. She mentioned about Jareth having a furry head instead of a feathery one. I apologize for this mistake and please (Considering I am too lethargic to replace the chapter and whatnot) change 'Furry' to 'Feathery'. Thank you, Violingirl07. **

**Anyhow, I honestly don't know what I'm going to write in the middle chapters. I already know how this will end. This story will have 13 chapters (Hence, the title. But ignore the 'hours' part. Please. )).) So I hope I don't bore you and please continue reading. :D. You make me so happy.**

**I'm worried. I'm starting to make the goblins talk. And their names!**

* * *

><p>You'd think that fixing what mess was in the Labyrinth after a runner has gone through it and repairing and rebuilding the Escher room was going to take years to finish, considering the many goblins that would always mess up the clear instructions given by their King and would only make the matter-at-hand worst than it already was. The goblins had a LOT of work to do.<p>

But to their bewilderment, years became seconds with just a snap of the Goblin King's fingers.

Apparently, their monarch was in a very… very… very… Good mood. But they didn't complain. If it meant having more time for them to do whatever they wished, I.E. scaring their beloved chickens and drinking more of their goblin ale, then they would happily let him do their jobs. It was always once in a blue moon that his nibs was freely singing and dancing to the goblins without kicking any of them.

"Iz kingy ol right?" Nibbles asked his fellow goblins who were huddled in a corner, far from the all seeing eyes of the king.

"Maybees he munched on sumtin' bad during th' Lady's party." Squiggle suggested.

"You dumbnut! Kingy wuzn't there!" A goblin hit Squiggle on the head.

"Oh. Yer right!"

"humn… Maybees we should go t' ask th' lady! She might knows!" A wave of agreements followed.

However quiet this group of goblins tried to talk, one would questions what "Quiet" really means to them.

Jareth smirked as he leaned on his throne, his left leg on its armchair and his head leaning on his hands as he conjured a crystal and willed it to show him his Sarah.

He stopped himself for a second though. Why would he look inside his crystal if he could look at her personally? She didn't exactly throw him out the window last night, or had slammed the windows shut. She even asked him to come closer. Surely that was something in their relationship that improved.

And don't forget to mention she petted him. She. Petted. Him. And he admitted, he'd rather liked it. It was the second best moment in his life, besides dancing with her in the Peach dream. Still, he loved it nonetheless.

And, he thought, discussing last night's event was surely a worthy excuse to be in her room without her screaming at him and blaming him for all the things he wasn't even responsible for?

He tsked. One would never imagine that the goblin king is here, thinking of a reason to just suddenly barge in and throw glitter around someone's room without worrying about getting kicked out or suddenly becoming a target practice. He was a King for heaven's sake! A proud King; A king who can do that and still get away with it. He had power over them.

But he didn't have power over this human.

Oh what a Man he was suddenly becoming.

He shook his head. His world has certainly turned upside down.

Without giving himself a chance to back out, he suddenly stood up, much to the surprise of his goblins. He climbed the window and fell from it, quickly turning into his owl form before he meets his own death via stupidity.

* * *

><p>Sarah sat in front of her vanity and brushed her hair. She wondered through what coursed between her and Jareth last night. She acted civil. After going through his wondrous and magical Labyrinth (Despite the many times she almost died), she's proud to say that she matured. She learned that Life wasn't fair. She even surprised her stepmother when she didn't stomp her way up to her bedroom screaming when she was asked to babysit Toby again tonight.<p>

Toby. She found that she honestly couldn't blame the poor fellow of everything that went wrong in her life. He was just a baby. He had yet to understand the things going on around him. And yet, he somehow matured too. He almost never cried. He would only stare at you with his big blue pools with curiosity and you'd think he knew what you were doing.

She sighed and set her brush down. She was glad that Jareth stayed in his owl form last night. If she was in his normal form, oh boy, she wouldn't guarantee that she would act as an adult.

She honestly can't keep blaming him of things either. During the little party in her bedroom, she realized something. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was wrong. Wrong to label him as a cruel person just because he took Toby when she asked him to be taken and didn't return him. Wrong to think him heartless when he gave her that peach dream and use her growing feelings for him against her.

_How are you so sure that he doesn't feel the same way? What proof do you have that he was only really distracting you?_

Her heart gave a small jump at the thought. What if.… What if he… She shook her head. No. A man of his stature wouldn't feel something for a spoiled childish brat that would always whine and complain and take things for granted.

_But you HAVE matured… And you HAVE changed. You showed that to him last night._

"Oh shut up." She stopped her thoughts. Really, she better keep that little voice in her head locked up before it says something Sarah didn't want to hear. "Ever heard of keeping your opinions to yourself?" The voice quieted. Great. She was talking to herself. Wouldn't that be shocking?

She shook her head and opened the drawer of her vanity. Inside, was where she placed the book titled 'Labyrinth'. She smiled as she ran her finger over the title.

"I can't honestly blame a guy for simply doing what I asked him to and who simply followed the rules now, can I?" She chuckled. She set the book down on her table.

Next, she took out her music box with the princess in the beautiful white ball gown that was oddly familiar…. Why did this dress look familiar? Felt familiar even? She stared at it. She couldn't place where she has seen the figurine before. She was about to turn the key to hear the music it kept when suddenly…

She heard a soft tapping in her room. She looked around in surprise. It had stopped momentarily, but then started again. She turned around and looked at her window. There, covered by the night sky, she saw a snowy owl standing at the edge of the window sill, tapping it's beak on the window. Her heart did a leap seeing him there.

Sarah stood up and opened the window while resisting a smile.

"Back again, aren't you, your Majesty?" The owl hooted and tilted his head to the side. She reached out and the owl rubbed it's head on her hand. She let out a giggle. She pulled back her hand and the owl glared at her.

"Rather demanding aren't we?." She shook her head and just stood there watching him. She was unsure of what to do next. Should she invite him in? She wasn't sure….

_Oh C'mon. I thought he wasn't the villain anymore hmm? What harm could he do to you? Remember, he has No Power over You._

'But he does…' Sarah thought back.

Jareth patiently stared at Sarah as he watched a few emotions appear on her beautiful face; the face that haunted his dreams last night. The face he wished to be the first thing he saw when he woke up, and the last thing he saw when he slept. He let his eyes wander towards her eyes; those green eyes that were often mixed with a different color, depending on how she felt, those eyes that mesmerized him from the beginning.

His eyes then landed on her lips. Sure, she was only a child growing to be a woman but those lips were already full and matured. His gaze lingered. He wondered what those lips would feel against his own.

_Probably Heaven_ His inner voice grinned. _With a mix of something wild and new._

The silence unsettled him, suddenly making him unsure. Should he have not come? Was she still angry or… Was she already planning on what to throw at him to make him leave? Uncertainty began settling in his stomach. He was nervous.

'This girl… If she knew the effect she has on me… I would surely be doomed and be stripped off of my reputation'_. _He thought. _But surely your reputation is nothing compared to having this angel return your feelings?_

'You're right. Having her in my arms doesn't even compare. If it results to her becoming my queen, then screw my reputation to the pits of the Bog of Eternal Stench.'

_Then what are you waiting for? Do something!_

Slowly and hesitantly, Jareth hooted to catch her attention. This seems to vanquish the internal argument she seemed to be having in her mind and smiled at him. He gulped, preparing himself for the worse.

Sarah deemed it harmless to invite him in her room.

_If he does anything, you can always wish him out._ Her inner voice suggested.

With a grin, she stepped back, swept her arm in an inviting gesture and said

"Why don't you come in Jareth? Surely being inside would be better than sitting on a window sill."

_Oh boy._

* * *

><p><strong>To be honest with all of you, I'm kind of scared of writing this fic. I mean, I'm afraid that I might not be bringing justice to the Labyrinth and its characters, especially Jareth. Writing him intimidates me. =)). I'm a perfectionist, you see. And Labyrinth is very special to me, so I want it to be perfect; if not perfect then at least above average. It would do me a great favor if you guys tell me what you think about it, what I'm doing wrong, if you like how I'm portraying them and whatnot. It will send me at ease, at least. :D. I won't stop it though. I vowed to finish this, and finish this I will.<strong>

**Review please! His Nibs demands it!**

**-Dreamers can see the future-**

**Lys-Rayn**


	3. 3rd Hour

**Alright so….**

**I didn't get as much reviews as before.. ;^;. Although I did get a bunch of faves and story alerts (Which I am also thankful for. Don't think of me ungrateful.). Soo.. I guess I'll go with that. =)))).**

**Anyway, for some reason, I have a habit of writing these chapters at 12 in the morning. I don't know why… Inspiration just comes during that time. :D.**

**Yeah so… I have nothing much to say… OH. I hope that at this part, isn't too…. You know, Blah. And I hope I make you go 'Aww' or you find this chapter cute or whatever when you're done reading this. It made me go asdfsdflj;l. =))). This is what happens when I write at midnight. Gah.**

**Mind you, my computer changes some of the lines without me knowing, alright? So please tell me if there's wrong grammar or spelling in there so I can fix it. **

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Jareth stood in the middle of her room. He was in! He was actually in Sarah's room without the agenda of offering her her dreams or suggesting for her to run his Labyrinth to take back the child he had apparently "stolen". Either way, she invited him IN her room. This awakened a new kind of excitement in him.<p>

_You're acting like a teenage boy, you know?_

'Oh keep your mouth shut. You're enjoying this as much as I am.' He glared at his inner voice.

_Damn right you are._ His inner voice grinned and Jareth rolled his eyes.

Sarah leaned against her window and smiled in amusement as she watched the Goblin King go from a triumphant smile to excitement to glaring to rolling his eyes then returning to pure excitement. This guy had more mood swings than a woman during her menopause years.

_He looks cute though._ Her inner mind winked. Sarah blushed. She had to agree, he did look cute, adorable even.

'Mind laying low for a few hours?'

_I can't promise you anything~_. She nodded her head and looked back towards the Royal Fae in her room.

She found him smiling at her. A genuine smile. She blushed at this. They were forming a silent truce and they haven't even spoken one word to each other.

"So…" She started.

"Thank you for inviting me in, Sarah." He said.

"No problem. I mean, Isn't it kind of a hassle to stand on a window sill?"

"Yes. It's tiring. Yet if it meant that it would bring me close to you, then I will 'suck it up like a man' as you mortals often phrase it." She blushed.

"You didn't have to…"

"I wasn't given any other choice Sarah." He chuckled. Right. She didn't technically invite him in last night.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Sorry for what? For not inviting me to join your little party? For making a defenseless owl fend for himself against the harsh cold breeze of the night? Oh what is an owl to do? Woe is me." Jareth grinned.

"Please Jareth. I find it hard to believe that you'd let some cold wind stop you from doing whatever." She laughed. "And I doubt you a defenseless owl."

"True. I'm too important and charming to be sent to my doom by a mere breeze."

Sarah and Jareth laughed in unison. "Although I would've preferred to be invited in the party than staring at the event unfold before me at a tree. Let me tell you, sometimes a tree isn't all that accommodating."

Sarah felt guilt take over her as he walked towards her vanity table and pick up the small red book. She did see him, but didn't invite him in. And it must've been cold last night.

"I'm sorry… But you know, you could've just gone in. I mean, the Firey's were there and I'm not at all that fond of them but they were still there. I rather like you better than them, honestly." Sarah blushed at her sudden admission. Jareth smiled as he leafed through the book and set it down.

"Oh really? You like me better than them?"

"Well yeah. I mean, you didn't try to take my head off. Or any other parts of my body for that matter…."

"I rather like you all in one piece. Imagine that, I would be then threatening your head while Hogsbrain and that huge furry Yeti carry your body towards your castle."

"It's Hoggle and Ludo." Sarah said as she stared at her bedroom wall.

"Yes… Even so, I'd rather have you all in one piece. And let's keep it that way, Yes?" He grinned at her and went back to her vanity table. She blushed and Sarah felt her heart flutter. That smile… Dammit. Focus Sarah. Focus….

"Anyway, you could've just gone in."

"I could. But I couldn't." He picked up the music box with the princess in the middle and stared at it in fascination. "You know she looks like you during the b-… Never mind".

I stared at him, wondering what he was about to say. But brushed it away and continued asking.

"Why? The window wasn't technically locked." He turned it around and started twisting the key underneath it.

"I know. But I still couldn't. Something forbade me to." He set the music box down as soft musical notes filled the silenced room. Their song… This music box played their song! How come she never noticed it before? They stood silently, unmoving.

"What was it?" She whispered. She watched as he slowly faced her with a sad smile. "'I had no power over you', remember?"

Sadness flickered in his eyes as he intensely stared at her. There were some other emotions present as well… Joy… Sadness… and… Love? What? She shook her head and looked down, afraid that she might see something else that would confuse her more. She stayed quiet, remembering their final confrontation. He sang to her that time too. She wanted to believe him then, her heart believed it. But her mind said that he was lying. That he was distracting her so that she wouldn't reach Toby in time. Seeing him now… She started doubting. Was he really just trying to distract her? Or.… Did he really feel that way?

The soft tinkling of the music box hung between them.

"Sarah…" This broke her out of her thoughts and looked at him that said 'yes?'.

"I… I'm sorry for the –" Jareth started to say but Sarah cut him off.

"Don't worry Jareth. I know. I know you were only performing the role that I gave you." She smiled at him. Jareth could only stare in awe.

"You do?"

"Yes. And I should be the one apologizing. I mean, I went too far, blaming you for things you didn't even do…" She started but he stopped her. He had placed a gloved hand on her cheek and leaned his forehead on hers. Sarah's heart sped up at their sudden closeness, but didn't move to push him away. She liked how close they were now. She felt safe.

They stayed like that as the music box filled the room.

"Though we're strangers till now,

We're choosing the path between the stars,

I'll lay my love, between the stars"

Jareth sang softly as he caressed her cheek. Sarah closed her eyes and smiled. She was sure he could hear her heart beating loudly in her chest. She couldn't stop the blood that rushed towards her cheeks. Her hopes rose as he sang those words, yet she pushed them down. He only sang that part of the lyrics because it was in that part of the song. It was that part of the song that was in the moment. That's why he sang that, she reasoned with herself.

He was so close. So close that their bodies almost pressed against each other. Jareth couldn't help but close his eyes and cherish the moment as he continued to caress her cheek while their foreheads were leaning against each other.

_This is waaaaaay better than last night._ He shushed his inner voice and returned to the moment. This moment. He was positively the happiest man alive… well not the happiest, yet, but he was still happy. She wasn't mad at him. She accepted him as simply Jareth, not Jareth the villain who is set out to stop her from winning the Labyrinth. She has definitely matured. His inner voice agreed.

Soon the music box sang it's last note and silence filled the room. They both opened their eyes and slowly looked at each other. He smiled at Sarah's rosy cheeks and grinned at the thought that he caused this.

"Blushing, aren't we Sarah?" She reddened and turned away.

"No… It's cold. I didn't really close the window, now did I?" Jareth looked at the window and frowned.

_I'd rather accept that we caused that blush rather than the cold breeze. What say you?_

'I agree. Definitely, I like the first reason better.' Jareth thought.

"It's getting late, Sarah. You need sleep." He whispered as he walked back towards her vanity once more. He didn't see her face fall in disappointment, but she quickly hid it and mumbled 'Okay.'

Sarah went under her covers and sulked about having to end their time together. She wasn't even sleepy! Yet he found it necessary that she sleep early.

Jareth closed the lights and sat at the edge of her bed, twisting the key of the music box and placing it on her bedside table as the room once again filled with their song.

"I'm not even sleepy." She whined but a yawn betrayed her. Jareth laughed.

"Really now? Whether you're sleepy or not, you have school tomorrow. And I don't want to be the reason why you didn't wake up on time."

"Yeah well school can go sink to the depths of the Bog of Eternal Stench." She mumbled, thinking he wouldn't hear it. He smiled at her, very amused that his Sarah chose this time to be particularly childish.

"Rest well, Sarah." He whispered as their song lulled her to sleep.

"Mmm… G'night Jareth…." She whispered as she quickly fell asleep. His heart swelled. She had used his name rather than his title. Jareth smiled at the sleeping girl lovingly and brushed the stray hair out of her eyes. He leaned in and pressed his lips against her temple.

"Goodnight, Love." He whispered and continued to stare at the girl of his dreams. He wrapped her blanket more securely around her. With one last glance, he changed in his owl form and flew back to his kingdom, leaving behind a single white feather that was nestled on the window sill.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so... Please. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG YOU! T^T.<strong>

**What do you think? :D. Seriously, tell me! Ok sorry. I'm just so hyper and what not right now. I wrote this ahead of time ah. I only included this author's note before I posted this. **

**Seriously, Jareth won't be pleased if you don't review.**

**-Dreamers see the Future-**

**Lys-Rayn**


	4. 4th Hour

**Okay so last time, I didn't leave co****mments here. I'm sorry! And as you can see, I'm fixing the way my chapters looked. :D. Hope you don't mind! **

**I forgot what I was supposed to type here.. But anyway! (7-23-11)**

* * *

><p>Sarah woke up by the annoying ring of her alarm clock. She groaned and hid her head under the pillow. She was having a perfectly good dream before that stupid clock decided to hit the wall with a chair causing it to shatter into tiny million bits of glass. Wait… Didn't she do that during the Peach dream? Great so she started using Labyrinth experience as a reference now… Not that she minded though.<p>

She groaned again. Why did her alarm clock ring?

"Sarah! Wake up or else you'll be late for school!" Her stepmother's voice shouted from what she could guess was the bottom of the stairs. Ugh. Right. School. Damned school. _More like a prison in disguise that is centered in brainwashing children to the point of no return._

Sarah, not wanting her stepmother to have an excuse to enter her room, reluctantly got up from her bed, grabbed her towel and her toiletries and headed towards the bathroom. She silently asked the gods why it was Monday.

After showering and dressing up, she sat down in front of her vanity and started brushing her hair.

"As much as I appreciate Jareth making me sleep early, I'm afraid it still won't help me wake up early the next day." She mumbled as she set down her brush. She sighed. She closed her eyes and smiled secretively in her head.

'I wonder what Karen and my dad would say if they found me with a MAN in my room late at night…' She thought. She giggled. She didn't call Jareth a boy, she noticed. She referred to him as a Man. A Man with a capital M.

_Ooooh I like that And I'm pretty sure no other guy would even compare!_

'Oh shut up. It's still too early for you.' Sarah thought as she tried to push her inner voice back wherever she came from.

_Please Darling. It's early and you're thinking about Jareth being a MAN. And I doubt you missed his mini Jare-_

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" She screamed as she closed her eyes and covered her ears.

"Sarah! Is everything all right up there?" Karen shouted. The day after her return from the Underground, Sarah and Karen had a silent truce as well. They came to an understanding; Sarah was only a child and she didn't know better while Karen was only looking after Sarah (And honestly, she could've been less harsh and demanding about it, which she apologized for.). Even if Karen still irritated Sarah a bit, she learned to keep her opinions to herself.

"I'm fine! I'll be down in a minute!" Sarah shouted back. Note to self: Never vocalize argument with yourself.

Sarah wished she could still sleep in her bed which looked oddly alluring and comfortable right now. Sarah began to pick up her backpack when a soft breeze distracted her. She looked at her window, shocked to see it open, still.

'I guess I forgot to close it…'

She was about to when something stopped her. There, lying still on her window sill was a feather; a very familiar looking feather that sent Sarah's heart doing cartwheels. She picked it up and caressed it softly.

"Jareth…" She whispered and smiled. She remembered last night clearly, loving every minute of it. None of them were out to trick or con each other. No. They were in good terms now. You could say they were friends now. And hopefully, it would blossom into something more…

Sarah shook her head. She couldn't hope. He only saw her as a friend. That's it. And plus, she was only 15!

_Yeah but age is just a number. And he treats you like an equal. Like a Queen, even. C'mon. There are many people out there whose age difference has a huge gap between them._

Sarah snorted. 'Yeah. I wonder how that's going for them.'

_Let me get back to you with that one. Remind me to ask if we ever meet a couple like that._

Sarah softly laughed and placed his feather beside her music box. She gave a longing look towards the items and left. She had to get this over and done with so that she would return sooner.

As she stepped in the kitchen, she greeted everyone with a smile. She kissed Toby's head and kissed her parents, even Karen. She sat down and began eating her cereal. She noticed that her father and Karen were staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing… It's just that… It's like you've matured all of a sudden." Her father commented.

"And you're slightly glowing." Karen included. Sarah gave them a weird look.

"What?"

"Did something happen when you babysat Toby last Saturday?" Robert asked suspiciously.

"Did you have a boy over?" Her stepmother asked excitedly. Sarah choked and resisted the blush that threatened to come out. Robert simply glared at Karen who shrugged it off and looked at Sarah expectantly.

"So what's his name?"

"What? No! There's no name! No name at all! There's no guy either!" Sarah quickly said.

"Are you sure? Cause it's either that or some aliens kidnapped my daughter and replaced her with a mature, kinder one." Robert said. Sarah scowled at her father while he stuck his tongue out and laughed.

Toby laughed with them

"See? Even Toby agrees!"

"Oh whatever." Sarah mumbled as she continued eating her cereal. As she finished, she stood up and placed her dishes on the sink. She kissed her parents and Toby goodbye and went off to school. Well, more like trudged towards school.

"It's because of a guy. I can feel it." Robert mumbled as he continued to chomp on his toast.

"Oh don't act like such a child, Robert. She's 15 now. It's about time she takes an interest towards the opposite sex." Karen said as she wiped Toby's mouth.

"Yeah but she's still my little princess! I'm too young to start chasing boys off of our front door."

"But Sarah's becoming a woman. Don't you see? You have to let her go sooner or later."

"Yeah well… I rather choose never." Karen laughed.

"Oh Robert. That's the least of your worries." Robert snorted.

"Oh yeah? Like what will worry me more than a bunch of guys trying to steal my little angel away?"

"Well for starters. I don't feel like it's a guy who's done this to her." Karen took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh? A boy then? Well no worries. They're easy to scare off." The woman chuckled.

"Oh Robert. You don't have to worry about a _boy_ either." Sarah's father started getting worried.

"What then? What could possible worry me more than a guy or a _boy_?"

"Not a guy or a boy. You've seen how she glows. Even if it you had to look closer to see it." She said as she fed Toby chocolate flavored oatmeal.

"Yes. I'm not blind Karen. What are you implying?"Karen laughed again. "If it's not a boy or a guy, then who…. Oh… Is it… a…" Robert gulped. "A girl?" Now this sent Karen into fits of laughter.

"Oh, Darling. You're so blind. No. Don't worry. A girl isn't what you're supposed to be worried about." She smiled at him.

"Then what? You're not really calming me here, Karen."

"I know. A Man." She let out a mischievous smile.

"What about a Man?"

Karen rolled her eyes. "Robert you are so clueless. I wonder how you ever woo-ed women." He grinned.

"Well It worked when I woo-ed you, remember?" Robert stood up and held his wife in his arms.

"Ah of course." She smiled up at him and fixed his tie.

"A Man. A Man is the reason why she's so happy and glowing. Not a guy. Not a boy. But a Man." She said nonchalantly. Robert took a step back, shocked.

"What? What proof do you have, Karen, that my little girl is seeing someone who is OLDER than her?" He stuttered, giving emphasis on the word _older_.

"I don't have proof. Call it a women's instinct. And experience." She laughed. Robert stood dumbfounded. Silence hung in the air.

"No. I won't accept it. It's not a man. It's a boy. Be it a girl, fine. But not a man!"

"You've got to accept it Robert. In a woman's life, there would be at least one Man that would be enamored by her. Sarah is beautiful."

"Yes. But she's a _Girl_."

"She won't always be…" Karen whispered. Robert sighed and hugged his wife. They stayed quiet while Toby continued to make a mess of himself.

"Oh Toby, No! I just cleaned you up!" The woman rushed to her son and started wiping his mouth as he gurgled.

"I still think it's a boy." Robert mumbled as he leaned against the wall.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in another realm, a certain Goblin King watched the exchange with an amused smirk. The older woman was smart, he would give her that. He understood why her father acted that way. Surely any father would get protective of his little girl when it comes to suitors. But Sarah's father was an unlucky one, because he's going to have to deal with a different and more threatening suitor; a powerful suitor. Not to mention charming and alluring. Call him arrogant and self-centered, but it's the truth.<p>

"Oh how you turned our worlds, you precious thing." Jareth whispered as the image in his crystal changed to his Sarah walking towards school. If he had his way, he would've wound time back so that he can return to last night's event. But he couldn't. He couldn't let her education waver because of him. And plus, he could visit her anytime now, which pleased him thoroughly. He wanted more, but he would settle for the friendship they both have… For now.

'Soon.' He thought. 'Very soon love.' He threw the crystal in the air and it hung there for a few seconds before it disappeared and the Goblin King went back to the workload that was in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Of course I couldn't not include GK in this chapter. Whoever thought they could go one chapter without his Nibs is insane.<strong>

**Anyway, this chapter was kind of blah for me. Hopefully you think otherwise. Don't worry. The next chapter isn't going to be the next day. I'm going to start skipping days and months now. :D. Don't worry. The fun's about to start. Soon… Hopefully. )))**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IN THE LITTLE REVIEW BOX. (Or just pleeeeeeease press the blue thing that says 'Submit Review')**

**-Dreamers see the future-**

**Lys-Rayn**


	5. 5th Hour: 16 years old

**Alright so usually I start writing chapters of this story at 12 am. But I started at 1:30 because I was preoccupied by Final Fantasy Dissidia Duodecim 012. It's addicting I tell you. But because I love Jareth so much (And I love you guys. ), I will continue writing. :D. Now isn't that Generous? **

**PLEASE READ! Now, okay this is the result of my writing at 2 am. Don't start going "Why is Jareth acting so blah? Where's his confidence? Blah blah blah". There's a reason for that, okay? You'll know the reason. And I know you guys can figure out the reason by the end of this chapter because I left a clue there. It's a short sentence. But it explains everything. Well maybe slightly not everything but still explains nonetheless. Hmkay? I'm just saying cuz I don't want to hear people go "He's not him! He's so emo-ish here and all." And I don't wanna try to explain. You're all smart. I know you are. **

**Warning! The lower part of this fic will be a little heavy.**

* * *

><p>The Goblin King paced in his throne room, mumbling to himself. Certainly the goblins would've gotten worried for their monarch and inquire what was worrying their "Kingy's" mind. But considering seeing him doing the same thing for a year already and being ungratefully kicked, they decided (More of voted on it) that they don't bother their king at all when he was pacing around and mumbling like that. Yes, it's funny and weird to see the Goblin King talking to himself, but as any other unpleasant things in the kingdom, they learned to ignore it.<p>

_Being worried will make you grow older._

'Shut up. I'm of Fae blood. I can't grow old.' Jareth hissed at his inner voice and continued mumbling.

_Talking to yourself won't convince people that you're sane._

'Oh please. Nothing is what it seems in this world.' He growled. 'Now if you please stop criticizing me and actually **help me**, then maybe I wouldn't be doing this!'

_Touchy touchy. That's all you've ever been this week. What is occupying thy mind?_

'Like you didn't know.' He snorted. 'It's Sarah's birthday. Her 16th birthday, or as they call it Aboveground, her "Sweet 16".'

_Pray tell, what is a 'Sweet 16'?_

'All I know is it's when a youth celebrates their 16 year of being alive.'

_Why do the mortals find it necessary to use a term for their 16__th__ year if they celebrate their birthdays every year?_

'I have no idea.'

_And is that what's causing you to wear a path in front of your throne?_

'No you imbecile. I have no idea what to get for Sarah's birthday!' Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose as he lounged on his throne.

_Well just show her something similar to the Peach Dream you gave her when she was running the Labyrinth._

'Are you honestly stupid? I can't do that to her.'

… _I will pretend you didn't just insult me. What's wrong with that? She'll like it. What are you worried about? _

'It's not about if she might or might not like it. There's no originality and sentimental value in the thought if I just repeat a thing I did for her before.'

_Oh you and your urgent need to be grand and special. _

'What? You think she's not worth it?' Jareth growled. His Sarah was worth more than the moon and sun. She should be treated no less than a Queen.

_Of course! Of course she's worth everything. I just don't see why you're taking such troubles into a mere gift. You can lavish her with so much more of those in the future._

His inner voice did have a point. But there was always something special about your 16th year. And he wanted to do something special for Sarah. He was already in a foul mood since he can't see her today. Something about her family taking her out for her birthday. Those details aren't important. Right now, he was worrying about what to give her, still.

"Yes but this would be the beginning of me spoiling her with gifts ever since we became friends." Jareth sighed.

They've been friends for over a year now. Almost a year. He smiled. He never imagined the gods smiling down at him and giving him a second chance with the woman of his dreams. He never thought that Sarah would accept him with open arms a few hours after their dispute. The moment that she did, his body felt… Alive after so many years. He saw everything in a different light, and his attitude changed, much to the curiosity and surprise of the creatures of the Underground. The lady was a miracle. To both the kingdom and their King.

Jareth sighed again and tapped his riding crop on his leg. It was not the usual steady rhythm, but more of an urgent one. He wanted to see Sarah, and he wanted to see her NOW. But he couldn't. Because 1. She was out with her family. 2. He had absolutely nothing to give.

The Goblin King screamed in frustration and stormed out of the throne room. The goblins stared at the retreating figure of their king in shock, and went back to whatever they were doing. That was new. He never did that. That was definitely new.

Jareth slammed his bedroom door close and started pacing again.

_Decided to wear out the floor of your own chambers as well I see._

"Just bloody shut up. Okay? If you have nothing better to say, I suggest you shut up."

_Well here I am, taking time out of my busy life to help you with your dilemma. And this is the thanks I get? It's so strenuous being your inner voice._

"_Did I say 'Suggest'? Change that to 'Order'." _

_Oh please. I'm the only thing you can't order around. Besides Sarah of course._ His inner voice grinned.

"Scratch 'Order'. Make it "Demand or else I swear to everything that is good, I will drive an iron needle upon my brain just to make you shut up." Jareth growled, irritated.

_Woah Woah your Majesty. No need to get violent! Why are you getting so worked up about a simple gift anyway?_

"I offer dreams and gifts to those who was simple minded enough to wish away their charge away to me. And yet here I am, having no idea what to give to the only person who matters to me!" He kicked a chair and glared at it as it fell with a thud.

_Boy that is frustrating._

Jareth continued to glare at nothing. He could offer her his dreams. He could give her dreams to her. But no. Not yet. It's not time. He has to offer it at a later time.

The frustrated king rubbed his eyes and stared at himself at the mirror. His once poofy hair was limp and was sticking to the back of his neck. He wore his usual white poet's shirt that was open at the chest that revealed his medallion, grey breeches and his black boots. He would have to wear something more proper when he showed himself to Sarah. There were dark rings under his eyes. 'She would definitely get worried about this.' He mused. His loving Sarah never failed to show concern towards him. Especially after a court meeting that left him frustrated and tired that he would always appear in Sarah's room and she would let him sleep on her bed as she did her homework.

She had asked why he was so persistent in resting on her bed rather than his own. He told her that it was peaceful in her room; no one would bother him while he sleeps and he fell asleep easier when he felt her close by. Not that he told her the last part. And he would definitely not tell her that her bed smelled like her, which he absolutely loved. Not being perverted or anything, but he felt like he was sleeping in her arms. And that made him feel at ease.

_A trickster, yes. Brilliant, yes. A liar, yes. A stalker, yes. But never a pervert._ His inner voice rolled his eyes.

He stared at himself a little longer until it hit him. It hit him hard. Hard like one of Ludo's rock that fell on an unlucky goblin's house during Sarah's run.

He grinned like a Cheshire cat and shouted in triumph.

"I've got it!"

* * *

><p>Sarah closed her bedroom door and sat on her bed with a happy sigh. Today was the best, even if she didn't have a 'sweet 16th' party. Her parents surprised her by making her favorite for breakfast and told her to get ready before lunch time because they were going out. They greeted her a happy birthday and Toby's greeting sounded more like "Hapee birday, Sawah!" 'It's the thought that counts' she thought as she thanked her stepbrother and kissed his blonde head.<p>

They took her out for lunch at her favorite Italian restaurant. Then they took her shopping at the bookstore and they went to the park afterwards. Robert and Karen sat down while Sarah and Toby played at the playground. After that, they had dinner and surprised her with a birthday cake. Sarah was certainly touched. This was probably the best birthday she ever had. Before they went home, Robert and Karen surprised her with yet another gift. It was a Computer. Her very own computer! She cried and thanked her parents for the millionth time that day. They hugged and kissed her. Her father said that they prepared it for her and had everything she needed in a laptop. She hugged her father and her stepmother and thanked her again.

It was ALMOST the perfect birthday. It was the best, yes. But not perfect. Because the person she wanted to see wasn't here yet. Nor did she see his owl form following her either.

Sarah sighed again. She thought that Jareth would be the first one to greet her. But no. It seemed like he had forgotten.

_Oh trust the Man. I'm sure he had a perfectly good reason why he wasn't the first one to greet you._

Her inner voice was right. Jareth was surely busy, what with all the court meetings and the summons he's been having lately. Not to mention the goblins that was irking him every day. She couldn't be selfish and ask him to come tonight. She'd seen how tired he was lately, falling asleep as soon as his head fell on her pillow. She asked him why he would take a nap in her bed rather than his, though she was secretly pleased about it. Surely his bed was more comfortable than hers.

"I insist on sleeping here, Sarah, because it's rather peaceful in your bedroom and there would be no goblins who would suddenly barge in my room, interrupting my well needed rest. And I get to spend more time with you." He grinned and winked at her as he explained.

Sarah remembered rolling her eyes at him and turning her back to him so he wouldn't see the blush appear on her cheeks and the smile on her face.

_You were facing a mirror. I doubt he didn't see that!_

She ignored her inner voice and stood up. She started to prepare for bed. She brushed her teeth and changed into a blue tank top and black shorts. When she came back, she opened the window and leaned on it. She closed her eyes as the night wind surrounded her.

"Sarah love, will you please come back inside and close the window? I don't want you to start catching a cold. Especially with the clothes you're wearing right now." Sarah jumped and quickly turned around. There, behind her was none other than Jareth, in his poet's shirt and vest that had golden vines at the sides. His black breeches under his black boots. And a grin shaped by his mouth as his eyes traveled her frame. Sarah blushed, suddenly self-conscious about what she's wearing. This was one of her clothes that showed more than a little flesh.

_Oh suck it up and raise your chin up high. He's totally appreciating what he sees. Thank God you decided to wear this. _Sarah willed her inner voice to shut up and smiled at him shyly. She tried to greet him but no words came out of her mouth.

"Cute Jammies." He grinned again and went towards her. Sarah's heart ran faster as he wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her neck.

"Don't you have something less than that though, darling?" He teased. Sarah laughed and nudged him with her shoulder. Jareth laughed as she embraced her.

"Happy Birthday love."

"Thank you Jareth. But you didn't have to come tonight, you know. I know you're busy." Sarah said as she pulled him close. He pulled away slightly with wide eyes.

"And miss the opportunity of seeing you in your bed clothes? Particularly tonight since you saw it fit to not wear your usual pajamas and wear this delicious ensemble? Never. You are cruel, Sarah, especially if you don't let your king see you wear these!" He said as she tugged at her tank top. Sarah blushed.

"You pervert." She mumbled.

"Honest about what I think and feel, yes, but never a pervert, dear Sarah." He smiled as he stared at her eyes with a passion Sarah refused to name. He let his fingers run down her face, brushing some of her hair in the process. Jareth stared at his mismatched eyes when she noticed the dark rings under them.

"Jareth! You haven't been sleeping properly again, haven't you?" She said as she placed his head between her hands, rubbing the circle under his eyes with her thumb.

"It's nothing Sarah." He whispered as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her hands. He placed one of his own on top of hers.

"It's not 'nothing' Jareth! You shouldn't be here tonight! You should be resting! I could wait until tomorrow you know."

"I would rather spend the rest of my nights with you than sleep, Precious." Sarah felt a strong tingle run down her spine.

"But is it worth making me worry about you?" She whispered. Jareth kissed each of her fingers as he grinned at her.

"Maybe if you see your birthday present, then you would change your mind." He pulled her from the window to face her vanity mirror.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Jareth." Sarah protested, but of course, it fell on deaf ears as Jareth covered her eyes with his hand.

"Now, Precious. It IS your 16th birthday. It's the year where you start maturing into a beautiful woman. Now please close your eyes." Sarah did what he asked. She felt him let go and fought the urge to take a peek.

Jareth ran his hand on her hair, feeling the soft strands brush his fingers. He closed his eyes and pressed his face on her hair, inhaling the scent he wished he could trap. He laid his hand on her stomach and pulled her close. No one could make him feel this way, make him feel the way she caressed his face, the way she would take his hand in hers, and the way she felt when she was in his arms.

All the while, Sarah started breathing unevenly and her body suddenly became warm. Every inch of her tingled and responded to Jareth's simple touch.

_Oh is he trying to kill us?_

Sarah sighed and leaned against him. Loving every moment they were spending together.

Jareth smiled as she leaned on him. He took her hair and placed all of them on her left side. The sudden feeling of his warm breath made the hairs on her skin stand up and her heart run and leap faster. Jareth lightly brushed his lips on her neck and placed a butterfly kiss on the middle of her neck. Sarah's heart was uncontrollable now, and she was pretty sure that if she opened her eyes now, her face would be red as a tomato.

Suddenly, she felt something small, cool and slightly heavy on her chest.

"Don't look yet, Precious." Jareth whispered on her ear, which caused her hand to stop and her eyes to stay close. Did he know what he was doing to her?

Jareth locked in the clasp and kissed it. He slowly fixed her hair, making it fan on her back and placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Now you can open them." Sarah opened her eyes and stared in shock at her reflection. Jareth was behind her, his cheek pressed against the side of her head, smiling at her. But that wasn't what caught her attention. It was the necklace on her chest. It was held by a black string, it knotted on the top of a small crystal bead that reminded her of Jareth's crystals. Under that, was another small knot and an almost triangular pendant with curved edges that looked like horns was placed underneath it.

Sarah touched the circle that was in the triangle with the infinity looking symbol. Her mouth opened wide and tears started to come out of her eyes. The pendant was gold and the circle in the middle was silver. It was heavy, but not that heavy. She turned to look at Jareth. She looked at him with wide eyes and couldn't speak.

Jareth started to worry. Did she not like it?

"Don't you like it? If you don't, I can get you something else." He started to say as Sarah suddenly engulfed him in an embrace. The Goblin King stood dumbly there for a second, then wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"Thank you. I love it." She whispered as she let go of him and turn back to the mirror. From behind, Jareth smiled at her, knowing she could see from the mirror.

"You're welcome."

"How… When…. What…?" Sarah started to ask as she stroked her pendant.

"The crystal bead represents my crystal." He grinned. "Then my medallion. " He took out his and lifted hers with his finger.

"Why are they different colors though?" Sarah asked. Jareth stayed silent as he placed his medallion back on his chest and placed his hand on her cheek. It took awhile for him to reply.

"It symbolizes your power over me." He whispered. Sara could only stare at him in shock. More tears came out as she covered her hand with her mouth.

"Oh Jareth…" She hugged him tightly this time. And he held her close. "Thank you so much… You don't know how much this means to me."

"I'm glad you like it." He whispered on her ear. He rubbed small comforting circles on her back. "I wanted you to have a piece of me, wherever you go." He leaned back and brushed the back of his hand on her face.

Sarah felt her heart beat faster as he stared in his eyes. She smiled at him and placed her hand on his.

Jareth couldn't help the joy he felt that she loved his gift. He thought it was going to scare her away with it, but he was glad he risked it. He didn't expect her reaction though. But she still loved it nonetheless.

With this gift, he wanted to show him how special she is to him. How much he'll do anything for her…. Anything for her to be happy. Even if it meant letting her go. Jareth suddenly looked away from her. If… If ever she met someone else… Someone else that she would fall in love for. Jareth closed his eyes at the sudden pain in his chest. He couldn't bear it. Watching his Sarah in the arms of another. He couldn't…

Yet, he would. Because he loved her. He loved her so much that he would keep the pain that could kill him to himself… If it meant seeing her happy. Even if she was happy with somebody else. He didn't believe in the whole "If you truly love someone, let that person go." But he also didn't believe in forcing someone to love you when they would never feel the same.

Little did his Sarah know that the necklace was a promise. A promise he made to her, even if she didn't know it. The promise that he would do anything for her. A promise that he would willingly step back to let someone else take her hand.

Sarah stared as Jareth looked away from her. The emotions that ran on his face broke her heart. What was Jareth thinking? Did he think she didn't love his gift? It was the best gift she had ever received in her entire life. Sarah placed her hand on his cheek and made him look at her. He slowly opened his eyes.

Eyes were said to be the windows to one's soul. That's why eyes are so precious. Jareth's eyes, it held so much. Eyes that held so much emotion and pain. Eyes that held back the tears that threatened to fall. He would not show her. He would not show how much pain she's causing him. He smiled sadly at her, seeing the question in her worried eyes.

"I'm fine." He whispered. Sarah didn't push, but was still unconvinced. "I'm fine, really love." He said again, firmer this time. Sarah nodded her head and smiled at him. "I love it." She whispered.

"Will you always wear it?" **Will you accept my heart?**

"I will. I'll never take it off."

"Will you take care of it?" **Will you take care of it, no matter how broken it is?**

"Always. I'll keep it near my heart." She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you more."

"You've given me so much!" Sarah smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you. You've done so much for me… And I haven't even done anything for you."

Jareth bent forward and cradled her head with his hands, making her face him.

"You letting me stay by your side is enough." Jareth tried to ignore the pain in his heart when he said that.

Sarah smiled at him. 'No matter what.' He thought as he stared at her. 'I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. The pain doesn't matter.'

Jareth traced Sarah's face with his knuckles, lightly as a feather. He smiled at her and he stopped. He stared at her lips, the lips he longed to taste, but he couldn't. It was like the forbidden fruit to him. Always seeing, never tasting what it's like.

Slowly, he brushed his thumb on her lower lip, leaving trails of fire. Sarah stood still. She wondered if her heart was getting tired of beating loudly. She saw Jareth's eyes turn to hers and back on her lips. Her breath quickened when he slowly leaned in. 'This is it.' She thought. 'He's going to kiss me.'. She couldn't hide the excitement she was feeling. He was merely inches away. He was close… So close….

Something stopped Jareth. He couldn't go further. He couldn't. Something was stopping him. And he knew what it was. Jareth pressed his mouth together in disappointment and to hide the pain he felt. He couldn't do it, even if he wanted to. The words wouldn't let him. He then decided to just press his lips to her forehead.

"It's getting late Sarah. You need your rest." Jareth whispered as he pulled back and smiled at her. Sarah hid her disappointment.

"Okay." He led her towards her bed. He closed the lights and tucked her in.

"Happy Birthday Sarah."

"Thank you Jareth. Thank you for the wonderful gift." She smiled and then yawned. Jareth chuckled.

"Good night, Precious." He kissed her forehead again and started for the window but Sarah got ahold of his hand and made him sit down again.

"Jareth?"

"Yes, love?"

"Why weren't you the first to greet me?" Jareth grinned mischievously.

"Because I wanted to be the last person you see before you dream."

"Oh. Okay. G'night Jareth. Thank you, again." Sarah mumbled sleepily.

"Anything for you, Sarah."

Jareth started for the window. Now if Sarah could've opened her eyes to watch him go, even for a few seconds, she would see the Goblin King stand by her window, the moonlight adding a magical touch to his face. She would see him close his eyes and sigh deeply. She would see him look back at her with a painful smile. She would see the single tear he let out. She would never know the secret he kept from her. And it was a very precious secret indeed.

* * *

><p>The alarm clock read 1 in the morning. Sarah slept peacefully in her bed, knowing that no danger would come to her tonight.<p>

What she didn't know, was a man stood beside her bed. In his hands, was the music box that contained their song. This man was no danger. He would stop anyone from harming the one he calls 'beloved'.

Jareth turned the key and their song began filling the room. He gently placed it back beside the feather on her bedside table and stared lovingly at the sleeping female.

Surely, it would be best for the girl to know what was to happen in 4 years. Why the King of the Goblins didn't want that year to come. Why it pained him now, to leave her everytime he comes. Surely 4 years is still a long way to go… But for him it isn't.

Jareth slowly sat down beside the girl who bested his Labyrinth. He brushed the hair away from her face. He stared at her, memorizing every feature of the face that visits his dreams.

"Sarah…. You will always be the keeper of my heart." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. He pulled away, but only slightly. He remembered what he thought earlier. 'The pain didn't matter', he thought. "Because you're worth it." He whispered, too low for any human awake to hear. He stared at the girl he had freely given his heart to. Others would think foolish of the king for doing so, for they knew what would happen when the time comes. But he disagreed. She was worth it. She was worth every pain, every heartache. He just wishes, that when the time comes, he has prepared himself for the moment where he would never see the bearer of his heart again.

* * *

><p><strong>There was a reason why one of the genre is 'Drama'. Dun Dun Dun! You'd thought that this was all just a light, happy fic? ))). I thought so too. But writing this at 2 AM, the inspiration train hit me more than it did before. You guys have a clue now on what will happen? =))). If you have questions, ask. I'll try my best to answer it without revealing anything.<strong>

**I'm sorry if Jareth's a bit… OC here. But hopefully you'll get why. :D. **

**It is now 4;43 AM here, and it's time for me to sleep. **

**Honestly though, I did cry while I was writing this. You can't say that the writer writes her characters without feeling what they're feeling. **

**Reviews please! I want to know what you think of this little slice in our story! If you guys don't like it, I can change it back to what I thought of earlier. Please review!**

**-Dreamers see the future-**

**Lys-Rayn**


	6. 6th Hour: 17 years old

**Hey guys!**

**So I see some of you are really curious about what's gonna happen 4 years. =))). Well read on to find out!**

**I'm really happy about how many reviews, story alerts and favorites after the 4****th**** chapter. Thank you guys! You guys make my day. :D**

**Shoutouts to: **

**Donna19! I've noticed that you've given 3 reviews already and you were my first reviewer. And I want to thank you for your support. I'm really happy to have someone like you. :D**

**Jareth-GK: You never fail to amuse me, your highness. Thank you again for reviewing at every chapter of this story. I am truly grateful. :D**

**Alright guys! I've already planned on what's gonna happen on each chapter. Now I'm making it a habit to write the next chapter before posting the chapter before it. Comprende?**

**Any questions, feel free to ask. I won't answer anything that would spoil you. :D. I'm curious though, I wonder what you think will happen in 4 years. Care to send in your thoughts? I guess if you get it correctly… I won't show it though. Hahaha.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>"So tell me again, why I have to go in my owl form and not in my own tantalizing and alluring form?" Jareth asked Sarah from her bed. He was currently leaning his back on the wall while playing with one of his crystals.<p>

"Are you seriously going to ask me this again?" 17 year old Sarah Williams rolled her eyes at the man of her dreams as she continued to do her homework on her desk.

"Humor me, love." Jareth grinned and decided to lie down instead, inhaling the scent that lingered there. He grinned again, showing his canine fangs. If Sarah knew why he loved her bed so much, she would kill him.

"Well" Sarah sighed and turned to where his Nibs was lying down oh-so-temptingly on his stomach while he embraced her pillow.

_Well… Won't we enjoy sleeping later, hmm?_

Sarah tried to stop the blush that was furiously rising and gagged her inner voice. The next thing she wanted was the Goblin King asking why she was blushing and his curiosity would peak and badger her to tell him until she tells him that she loved the smell that he left whenever he lied down on his bed and how she would just lie there inhaling his scent.

No. She didn't want that. It's far too embarrassing. And he'll never let her live it down.

Jareth raised an elegant brow at her and smiled mischievously.

"Well, I don't want people staring at us."

"Well so? Let them stare! It's not everyday that an inhuman being takes some of his time away from his busy life to grace them with his presence. Especially if this being was a sexy beast, wouldn't you agree?"

"Still a cocky bastard eh? What, am I supposed to be thankful that said "Sexy beast" is taking time away from his oh-so busy life of kicking goblins and kidnapping chi-"

"Sarah, I thought we had established that I do not "Kidnap" the children. They are wished away to me."

"Oh right. I'm sorry Senor Fluffy Hair. If he is finished rudely interrupting me, may I continue?" Jareth glared at her.

"I do not appreciate this nicknames you are giving me, Sarah."

"Oh I'm sorry your royal greatness. May I please continue?" She laughed at him. Jareth rolled his eyes and mumbled how she better be grateful he can't dump her in his Bog of Eternal Stench. He gestured, with a wave of his hand, to continue.

"As I was saying, taking time away from his oh-so busy life of kicking goblins and taking children who are wished away to him to visit the little person who bested his Labyrinth about no more than 3 years ago?"

"I hardly consider you _little_, Precious. And yes, I would appreciate it if you thank me once in awhile. My duties as the King of The Goblin City aren't all sunshine and daisies."

Sarah rolled her eyes and threw her eraser at him. He only laughed and threw it back at her, with Sarah barely catching it.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Well if you would stop making side comments, then maybe I would've answered your question already." She heard him grunt and laughed at him.

"And plus, they wouldn't know you're inhuman either."  
>"Well they will once they see me."<p>

"Exactly why you have to go in your owl form, see now you're getting it!" Jareth only stared at Sarah who smiled widely.

"There's no arguing with you, is there?"

"Nope."

"Fine Fine." Jareth sighed. As much as he wanted the public-

_And all the male species out there, don't forget it._

.. – that Sarah was with him, she reasoned that people would look at them weirdly and wonder why a teenager was with a Man that didn't even look like her father and word would probably get out to and reach her parents about it. So she then came up with the idea that he would go in his owl form and she promised that they would still enjoy their day together.

_Anything to make her happy Jareth. And you ARE still spending time together._

Jareth sighed and watched Sarah as she finished her homework. He stood up and looked over her shoulder to see how far she was in her homework.

_High School life must be very demanding. Thank gods you didn't go through it._ He agreed with his inner voice on this one. He thanked the gods that he had a personal tutor rather than learning in a room with a bunch of children who would only brag about their parent's status and whatnot.

"Must you really do that now?" Sarah sighed and turned in her chair to face him.

"Yes, if we want to completely enjoy tomorrow, then I must do this now."

"But you're so dull when you do that." He pouted, hoping to lure her out of her homework.

'God-dammit.' Sarah thought as she bit her lip and looked down. She didn't deny that his pout was working. Too effectively but she wasn't complaining. She loved that about him, she guessed. He was arrogant and self-centered but she loved how he could make her smile and laugh with that attitude of his.

_He isn't always like that, and you know it. He's the sweetest and most caring guy you've met, and you know he only acts like that towards you._

Sarah blushed at the thought. She remembered the their conversation where he admitted that he only showed his sweet and caring side when he's with her.

* * *

><p><em>Jareth and Sarah laughed together. She was lying on her stomach while Jareth leaned on the side of her bed, a cup of hot chocolate on their hands.<em>

"_Sarah… Did you get injured or something?" Sarah suddenly remembered the wound on the back of her hand and she moved to hide it. _

"_Uh… It's nothing. Just a scratch. Really, it's nothing!" Jareth gave her the look and placed his cup down and reached for her hand._

"_Really Jareth! It's nothing!" Sarah protested but Jareth didn't listen. He held her hand gently and examined the wound._

"_Where did you get this?" He whispered as he conjured up what looked like a first aid kit and started looking through it to find the ointment he needed._

"_It's nothing. I got careless. I was washing a knife and I wasn't paying attention. I ran a hand on it and it made a cut on my palm. But really, it's fine. It's healing already." _

"_Geez Sarah. You didn't even put a band-aid on it. It might've gotten infected already." He said with a hint of annoyance as he placed the ointment on the wound and placed a band-aid over it. He then kissed it lightly making Sarah blush._

"_I'm sorry…" Jareth smiled at her and lightly caressed Sarah's hand._

"_It's fine, love. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. I got caught off-guard, you know?" He took a sip of his hot chocolate. Sarah smiled at him._

"_I never thought you'd have a caring side, Jareth." She teased._

"_Please Sarah. I'm not always heartless and cruel. Either way, I'm only sweet and caring when I'm with you." He grinned at her. Again, she fought against the blush._

"_Please. I bet you're sweet and caring with the women in the Underground." She mumbled which cause a hearty laugh to come from Jareth._

"_Oh Sweet, Naïve Sarah. You're the only one I show this side to. And you'll always be the only one to see this side of me, so consider yourself lucky." He winked at her and continued drinking._

* * *

><p>"Sa~rah" Jareth called out to her in a sing-song voice. This broke Sarah out of her flashback.<p>

"Uh… Yes?" Jareth laughed.

"A penny for your thoughts, Precious?"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She answered back. "Isn't that why you're bothering me right now?"

Jareth made wounded face and placed his hand over his heart.

"Oh Sarah. You wound me. You act like you don't enjoy our time together." Sarah rolled her eyes. 'Drama King.' She thought.

"Well I would start not enjoying it if you would please rest and let me do my homework." She said as she traced the slightly appearing circles under Jareth's eyes with her thumb.

"You know how I don't like you being tired." She whispered. He closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the feel of Sarah's touch. He always wondered how a beautiful, caring and sweet women like her allow someone like him to be in her life.

Sarah's heart fluttered when Jareth wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and pulled her close. He leaned his forehead on hers, and not once did she let go of his face. She blushed as they stood like that. Her heart was beating triple time with thoughts of him suddenly placing his lips upon her own, fuelling the fire that was slowly burning inside of her. Oh how she wished he would do that. But no, she knew he only saw her as a little sister, or a friend. She convinced herself of that as she placed her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek against it too. He brought her closer to him, their bodies already touching.

Jareth enjoyed moments like these, when she would allow him to hold her like this. Even if they were only friends, he was glad that no matter how intimately he acted towards her, she wouldn't mind it and return it by holding him closer.

_Wonder what this woman could do when you're at the base of kissing and intimately touching, hmm?_ He grinned at the thought. As much as he wanted that to happen, he wouldn't. He would respect their boundaries, not asking for more than what she was willing to give. He wanted more with her, but was pretty sure she didn't want him like that. He only saw her as an older brother, a father (Sometimes, much to his dislike) and a friend.

Sarah sighed and slowly pushed him away while patting his chest.

"Don't think you've distracted me, Goblin King. You still need to get your rest. God knows how much you sleep in your own castle." She laughed at he pouted like a child.

"As you wish it." He grinned and kissed her forehead before heading towards her bed. She went back to her desk and continued her homework.

"Oh and Sarah?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember to bring that delicious chocolate cake you made, alright?" Sarah laughed.

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of you it. God knows what you'll do to me."

"Oh I won't do anything to you…. That would hurt. I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy your punishment." He grinned and closed his eyes.

"Oh I'm so scared." She rolled her eyes and stared at the royal fae that was currently sleeping on her bed. She shook her head at how demanding he was and went back to her homework.

* * *

><p>Karen went inside the kitchen to find her step-daughter packing things inside a basket while mumbling to herself and caressing the necklace she was wearing that mysteriously came upon her possession. She smiled knowingly at her.<p>

"Sarah Dear. What are you doing?"

"I'm packing a picnic basket, what does it look like?" She replied as she continued to fuss over the basket.

"I can see that, dear." Karen laughed and moved to help her daughter.

"Ugh… Damn it I knew I forgot something." Sarah mumbled as she moved towards the refrigerator.

"Language dear." Karen scolded lightly and looked inside.

"Wow. That's a lot of food. Who's going with you to this picnic, Sarah?"

"A friend." She said as she carefully packed the chocolate cake she baked two days ago.

"Uhuh.. And who is this… Friend? Hmm?" Karen hid a smile from her daughter.

"You don't know him." Sarah said thoughtlessly before slamming her hand on her mouth when she realized what she just said. She stared wide-eyed at her mother who was wearing a grin that would put a Cheshire cat to shame.

"I…"

"Don't worry Sarah." Karen winked. "I won't tell your father." Sarah sighed a thanks and continued packing.

"So...Is this the same Man who gave you that necklace?" Her mother causally asked as she helped her step-daughter.

"Huh? Man? Why would you think it was a man?" Sarah laughed nervously, looking like a deer in headlights. Her mother shot her the look.

"Yes…" She sighed in defeat. Karen squealed in delight.

"I knew it! So who is he? What's his name? How old is he?"

"Woah Mom. Calm down. We're just friends. And plus, he only sees me as a friend and a sister, nothing more." Sarah mumbled the last part and gave her mother a smile, but Karen saw through it.

"Oh Honey." She said as she hugged Karen. "It'll get better. Trust me. You'll have him wrapped around your finger in no time. And considering the food you packed for the both of you, I'm sure he's not far from falling for you." She winked. Sarah laughed.

"Thanks Mom." Sarah hugged her mother before taking the basket and turning to leave.

"Oh Sarah?"

"Hm?"

"Take Care. And Good Luck." With a last teasing grin and a wink, Sarah left home and started walking.

"Karen is smarter than she lets on." Sarah mumbled. _It's scary, really._ She agreed with her inner voice and couldn't stop the excitement bubble in her as she walked towards the park to meet with Jareth.

* * *

><p>Jareth was enjoying himself, even if he was in his owl form. He sat on the arm of the basket while Sarah happily talked to him, with him hooting as a response.<p>

"And here you'd thought you'd be miserable because we wouldn't be able to hold a conversation since you're in your owl form." Sarah laughed. Jareth only hooted and picked at his cake.

Sarah stroked Jareth's head as he softly hooted.

"Can you imagine? We've been friends for 3 years now. And here I thought we wouldn't even try to talk to each other after everything's that happened." Jareth hooted in response as he continued eating his cake. Sarah looked at the sky.

"And only 3 more years till I'm officially an adult. Can you imagine that? 20. Wow." She whispered.

This stopped Jareth from what he was doing and looked up at Sarah. 3 more years…. Time was certainly against him right now. He stared at her with sad eyes and tried to ignore the pain in his heart. No. He wouldn't think of that now. He is going to enjoy the time he has left with Sarah and he won't do anything to destroy their friendship right now. Sarah looked at him and she smiled.

'She's worth it.' He thought. He then shook his head, hooted and went back to eating his cake.

_Oh no. Threatening male species fast approaching!_

Jareth looked up to see a boy walking towards their direction. He better did not call Sarah's attention from him.

"Sarah!" The intruder called.

Sarah turned around and gasped in surprise.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" She said as she stood up and waited until he came to her. Jareth snorted. At least she didn't go to him.

"I was walking around until I saw you! I forgot you came here often." He said as he smiled at her. Jareth snorted again.

_Please. That guy has been lurking in the trees, looking at our Sarah._

Sarah laughed in response. "Well I don't come as often as I did before but today was such a nice day so I decided to have a picnic."

"Oh cool. Can I join you?"

"What?" She asked, her eyes wide in shock.

'Fuck No.' Jareth thought as he glared at this Dancoop guy.

_I am not even going to scold you for your language. Fuck No is right._

"I asked if I can join you." He repeated and Sarah looked at Jareth nervously. Jareth shook his head to say no but Sarah turned away before she can see it.

"Uhm…."

"Were you with other people?"

"Uhm.. No but…"

"Then why can't I join you?"

'This son of a bitch…..' Jareth wanted to just drop this bastard in the nearest oubliette.

_Pushy bastard I see_.

"No. I'm not with anyone. Sure Daniel. Come sit down." Sarah sighed in defeat.

"Great!" He said as he sat down. Sarah slowly sat down and drank her juice. Awkward silence hung in the air between them.

Daniel smiled at Sarah and looked at the owl on top of the basket curiously.

"Wow. That's cool. I thought owls only went out at night."

"Hmm? Oh. He's a special owl." Sarah said.

"Is he yours?"

"Yes… He's mine." Sarah blushed. Jareth felt a small triumph when she called him his and continued to glare at him. Daniel blinked.

"Oh wow. I must be imagining things. Your owl is glaring at me." Sarah only laughed nervously.

"Don't be ridiculous. Owls don't glare."

"Well I'm pretty sure he just glared at me… Weird huh?" Daniel blinked again as he continued to stare at the owl.

'She's mine. She. Is. Mine. You got that?' Jareth thought to him like he was going to be able to hear it. He couldn't hold back the jealousy he felt. This was his and Sarah's day together, ALONE. And he was enjoying it when this guy suddenly has the audacity to come and join them!

_He obviously doesn't know he's in the presence of a king!_

"Haha. No. He's a sweetheart." Sarah said as she smiled fondly at Jareth. Jareth hooted and smiled back, if he could.

"Oh really? Well isn't that cute. He is kinda cute… and cuddly." Daniel said as he patted Jareth's head. Jareth screeched and pecked at Daniel's hand.

"Jareth!" Jareth flew to Sarah's lap as she placed her hand on his head.

"Daniel, are you okay? Oh I'm so sorry!" Sarah said and turned to Jareth. "You shouldn't have done that, Jare!" Jareth only hooted and nuzzled his head onto her chest. Sarah sighed and turned to look at Daniel.

"I'm sorry Daniel. Jare isn't used to being petted by anyone except me and Toby." Daniel smiled at her weakly and sucked at his fingers.

"It's fine. It's my fault. I acted too comfortable with him." Sarah turned to Jareth the owl and glared at him.

"And you, your highness. Don't do that! Suddenly attacking people like that." Jareth gave a hoot that sounded like a snort and continued to nuzzle Sarah's chest. She nodded her head and hugged him. "You crazy bird, you."

"Wow. What is he, king of the owls or something? And you're really close to him, aren't you?" Daniel stared at her in awe. "And he acts like he understands you." Sarah could only laugh.

"Well, he's been with me since I was 15."

"Ah. I see." Sarah stroked his head, trying to comfort the Goblin king as he glared at Daniel.

'Mine.' He hissed.

"Sarah, I wanted to thank you." Daniel said.

"For what?"

"For showing me around school last Thursday. And for hanging out with me too."

"It's fine. Being the new kid can be tough." She laughed.

"Yeah I know. And I got lucky since I got to hang out with a pretty girl like you." Sarah slightly blushed. Jareth fumed under Sarah's hand.

'Is he trying to be Casanova or something? Because if he is, it's failing.'

_Oh this boy doesn't know who he's dealing with…._

On the other hand, Jareth was ready to claw Daniel's eyes out.

"Please, Daniel. I'm not pretty." Jareth hooted in protest. "If you wanted someone pretty, you could've asked someone else to give you a tour."

"Stop it Sarah. You're pretty. And smart and kind. I knew you would help me when I first saw you. And when I thought you were pretty from afar, you're more gorgeous in person." Daniel reached out to touch Sarah's knee.

'OH THIS BASTARD BETTER LEARN HIS PLACE!'

Jareth flapped his wings at Daniel's face and scratched his hand.

"Ow!" Jareth pulled on his hair with the intent to get it into his head that she isn't available and that she was his.

"Jareth! Stop that! Jare!" Sarah screamed as she tried to calm Jareth down.

Jareth flew down on Sarah's shoulder and nuzzled her head.

"Oh that is not going to work on me Mister!" She said as she glared at Jareth.

"Daniel are you okay?" She said as she held Daniel's hand. Jareth pulled slightly at Sarah's hair in protest.

"No Jareth. Stop it! You're acting like a brat!"

"I'm so sorry Daniel. I don't know what came up with him." She shot a glare at Jareth's direction.

"It's fine Sarah." He said. "I'm pretty sure if you kiss it, it'll get better." He gave a shy smile at Sarah.

'Oh grow up.' Jareth rolled his eyes.

_Smooth. Very Smooth._

He positioned himself to attack again when Sarah stopped him.

"No Jareth. Enough! You're acting like a spoiled brat rather than a king!" Sarah then ignored Jareth and went back to Daniel's hand.

Jareth huffed and glared at Daniel and flew away.

"Uhm… I'm sorry, Sarah. I think I got your owl upset…" Sarah shrugged it off as she started dabbing Daniel's hand with a cloth.

"It's fine. He's a big boy. He can handle it." She mumbled. "I'm really sorry Daniel."

"It's fine Sarah." He smiled at her. "So I wanted to ask you…."

"I'm sorry Daniel but I have to go. I have to follow Jareth or else God knows what he's going to do." She smiled and started packing up the picnic stuff.

"Oh… Okay." Daniel said, feeling dejected.

"See you in school Daniel!" Sarah said as she started to walk home.

"Bye Sarah." He whispered and cringed at the sting of his hand.

"Bloody Mad Owl."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I hope it isn't too blah or anything. =))).<strong>

**If anyone's curious about how Jareth freely nuzzled Sarah's chest, she got used to it and he didn't do that directly on her **_**chest.**_** More like below the neck. Got me? **

**I know my mentioning of how many years here is a bit confusing. Don't be. The 4 years starts on her 16****th**** birthday. You can do the math. Count it off. **

**Please Review or else Jareth won't feel better. **

**-Dreamers see the future-**

**Lys-Rayn**


	7. 7th Hour:

**I am so sorry for the long wait guys. I got distracted and school started. 3****rd**** year isn't all daisies and cakes. I'll try my best to update at least every two weeks or so. Sorry to keep you waiting!**

**I've noticed. I alternate with long, short, long, short as each chapter is posted. Hmm… Weird. ).**

**So the Jareth here is kinda like the Jareth in Pika La Cyniques GND. I don't know how that happened but oh well~**

**Honestly, as I've said before (Or might have not said but anyway). I've planned the whole thing already (Until Chapter 10). I just have to settle the argument with the ending and everything shall all fall into place.**

**If you guys find any typos or wrong grammar there, blame my computer. Or you can blame me too. :D**

* * *

><p>Sarah sighed in front of her bedroom door. She didn't know why Jareth acted that way. I mean, he was only a classmate of hers. He wasn't even threatening at all. So why did Jareth became so angry?<p>

Sarah came home that day to find Karen sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Or that's what she wanted others to think. She was repressing a huge grin when she saw Sarah.

"So… How was your picnic?"

"It's fine. Something came up though and we had to leave early." She replied as she hanged her coat on the coat rack. Karen gave a "Mmhm" as Sarah picked up the basket and headed towards the kitchen. First things first, to pack up and clean the utensils they used. Jareth can wait. And the extra minutes she's giving him before she asks him to explain can help him calm down, even for a slightest.

Her stepmother then stood up and took the basket from Sarah's hands.

"Oh no dear. I'll do that for you. You go ahead and rest. You had a busy day today." She giggled and winked at her stepdaughter before heading towards the kitchen.

_I swear, I don't know if she's taking weed or…._

Sarah laughed as she climbed the stairs. 'Oh well. Jareth lost his extra minutes. He better have an explanation on why he acted that way.' She thought as she idled by her bedroom door. With a sigh, she opened it, wanting to get this over and done with.

Sarah closed the door behind her and raised her eyebrow in amusement. What she saw before her was something she would never expect to see.

Jareth was sitting at the end of her bed cross-legged, arms crossed on his chest with his shoulders raised. He was glaring a hole on her bedroom floor and she swore she could see a thunder cloud hovering over his head.

He was acting like a child right now.

Not wanting to be the first to speak, she sat on her vanity and started brushing her hair. She could see him clearly from her mirror. He didn't even move an inch.

Minutes passed by and neither one of them said a single word. Course, no one tried to either.

Minutes turned to 30 minutes, and Sarah couldn't take it any longer.

She laughed.

And he glared at her, a vein showing on his head, ready to burst.

"So you're just really gonna sit there and sulk?" She giggled. He scowled at her.

"I am not sulking. I am Glowering Ominously_._ Really, there is no finesse in sulking! And kings do not sulk." He grumbled. Sarah raised her brow in amusement as her only response.

"Right of course. I am sorry if I have offended you in anyway, _Your Majesty_."

"Sarah I do not appreciate you mocking me when there is a serious matter at hand here."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "And what matter would that be?" She sat down beside him and nudged him playfully. Jareth stood and paced in the middle of her room.

"That… That _boy!_ Why was he there? Who was he?"

"Well he said he was walking in the park when he saw us. He's name is Daniel Resotta. He's a new student in my school."

"I know that! But why did you let him join us?" She stared at him.

"Is that why you acted like that? Is that why you became rude?"

"That was hardly rude, Sarah. That _boy_" He said the last word with venom and hate "had it coming! He deserved it! He was being, as you were calling me, RUDE!"

"What? I don't understand how Daniel deserved that! And yes, you were being rude! Didn't you learn during your etiquette lessons that you never lash out like that at someone, especially if you are a king?"

Jareth stared at her incredulously.

"He deserved everything I did to him! He was lucky enough that I didn't suspend him headfirst to the Bog of Eternal Stench! And that wasn't rude, Sarah. Don't tell me what is rude or not."

"Then tell me, why did he deserve it? He didn't even do anything! Except trying to pet you but that's it! He didn't try to kill you or me, in any way at all."

Jareth was trying to control his temper. It wouldn't do him any good if he broke anything. This was Sarah's room. Things wouldn't run smoothly for him if he did. He stopped pacing and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sarah, he obviously did something that is greatly offensive!"

"Then care to share why?"

"He interrupted our time together. That was OUR time together. Not to mention our time together _ALONE_."

'This was why he acted that way?' Sarah mused. 'And here I thought Daniel ate a piece of his cake when I wasn't looking.' She started laughing. He scowled and glared at her.

"This is no laughing matter, Sarah."

"I'm sorry." She breathed, trying to compose herself. "It's just that that hardly seems like a serious matter to sulk over."

"I wasn't sulking! I was Glowering Ominously!" Jareth didn't show that what she had said bothered him, even if it did.

"Yes. Yes. But seriously Jareth, we always spend time together! God knows I spend more time with you than my parents or Toby. I don't understand how this caused you your little 'episode' awhile ago. I mean, we have all the time in the world to spend together right?" Sarah asked as she leaned on the wall. Jareth stopped moving and the emotion that briefly passed through his mismatched eyes didn't go unnoticed by Sarah.

How he wanted to tell her right then and there. How he was ready to just spill everything he's been hiding deep inside to her. It would do him good, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't tell her. But how he wished he could.

Jareth felt a slight twinge inside. Why did it seem like she didn't care much for the times they spent together, for each moments they shared? All of those meant so much to him, and yet, how can she belittle all of them?

He sighed and tried to compose himself.

_Calm down. You wouldn't want to say anything that would get yourself kicked out._

He shushed his inner voice and faced Sarah, hiding once again the emotions he felt behind his mask.

"Every moment we spend together is precious to me, Sarah, even if you don't find them endearing in your part." He glared at her.

_There goes calmly reasoning with her._

Sarah was taken aback. Did he honestly think that she didn't treasure every second they had together? Well he was wrong.

"Excuse me, Your Highness, but you aren't the only ones who enjoys that time we had. I TREASURE every one of those moments we had. I was only asking why it bothered you so much that Daniel was there!"

His heart fluttered when she admitted that she loved each moment they shared just as much as he did but his mood was rudely interrupted by the moment _his_ name came out of her mouth.

"Who wouldn't? Wouldn't you get annoyed if someone you didn't know suddenly joined us in our time together?"

_His nibs had a point there. We would be beyond furious if that happened. _Her inner voice mused. 'Don't you have anything better to do?' Sarah glared at her inner voice.

"And I can't comprehend _why_ you would let him join us! I mean, how hard is it to say no, Sarah? Really?"

"Look, I had no choice, alright? If I told him he couldn't join us then it would seem to him that I was weird! And plus, I couldn't really explain that I was having a picnic with a bird!"

"And what's wrong with that? There's nothing wrong if you're weird! And you weren't picnicking with a bird, you were picnicking with me."

"Well he didn't know that because what he saw with me was an owl!"

"YOU asked me to come in my owl form!"

Sarah opened her mouth to say a comeback but shut it just as fast as she opened them. 'Damn he had a point.' She thought.

_Why didn't you reject him?_

'Well is it so wrong to have a friend who didn't think of you as weird? I didn't want to lose him!'

_But is it worth it if you lose Jareth?_

Sarah stayed quiet and looked down. Both Jareth and her inner voice had a point here.

'He has every right to get mad at me. But that doesn't excuse him from his behavior towards Daniel.' She answered back.

Jareth stared at Sarah. The different emotions that were running on her face told him that she was arguing with herself again. And hopefully, she was knocking some sense into herself. He was pleading that she understood why he acted that way.

"Ok I admit. I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to let him join us and it was a mistake in my part for not even introducing you."

_Bet Daniel would've found that weird: Introducing him to an owl._

"But that still doesn't explain why you had to hurt him like that."

He took a step back and sighed. He was glad she understood, even for a tiny bit. But he hated to admit that he did have some faults in this too.

"I got angry. I acted on impulse. I'm sorry. You could say I got jealous." She smiled.

"Jealous of what?"

"Jealous that he took your attention away from me." He mumbled, not looking at her. Sarah sighed and hugged Jareth.

"Oh Jareth. No one can take my attention away from you." He placed his arms around her and rested his cheek on her head.

They stayed like that for awhile, whatever was left of their argument already gone. Forgiven and forgotten. Jareth was glad for that. But he still felt uneasy about this Ragniel guy. He didn't want him coming between him and his Sarah. Sarah was precious to him. And he won't let anything separate him from her.

_Except one…._

He sighed and ignored the voice in his head.

For the meantime, he would make sure nothing would separate them. Even if it meant he had to give up his crown and live a beggar's life just to be with her.

_What if this Daniela guy try to get between you two again?_

He would make sure that nothing like that would happen.

"I don't want you hanging out with him anymore." He whispered as he hugged her close.

"What?" Sarah said as she stared up at him.

"I said I don't want you hanging out with that Douchnel guy anymore." She stared at him open mouthed. Was he really telling her this?

"No."

"What?"

"I said No Jareth." She glared at him and stepped away from him.

"What? Why?" He stared at her. Did he really think that he can tell her who she can or cannot spend time with? Of course not.

"Because I don't want him influencing you in any way. You can't, won't, and will never meet with him again." Jareth had to restrain himself from throwing or kicking something.

"You can't order me around Jareth." She crossed her arms on her chest.

"I'm not ordering you around, Sarah. Nor am I demanding you."

"Oh it sounded like you were demanding me Jareth. You can't tell me who I can't or cannot see." She glared at him and lifted her chin, challenging him to protest.

"I ask for so little Sarah. Is it really hard to grant me this one request?" He softly said, eyes begging for her to just do what she asked him to. It was close though. It almost worked on her.

"Oh, just like 'Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave'? No Jareth. Remember Jareth, You have _No Power over Me._" Sarah regretting it the moment she saw pain flash through his lovely blue-brown eyes.

Jareth's breathing hitched, eyes widening. Her words went through him like a sword was thrust upon him. His heart clenched as he closed his eyes and turned away.

_Compose yourself Jareth._ He breathed in and tried to ignore the sting in his eyes and the pain in his heart. He wouldn't show weakness. Not now. Not when there was a threat out there.

"Jareth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Sarah started to say but was cut off by him raising his hand. Silence hung between them. Sarah looked at Jareth worriedly as he slowly calmed the storm that was his emotions.

"Sarah, I will not repeat myself. You will not see this guy again. This is not a request, nor am I asking you. I am ordering you this time." This only angered Sarah more.

"What? No Jareth. You cannot tell me what to do! You are in my territory, and this is my life! I can and will see him whenever I like, whether or not you don't approve of it!" Sarah said as he pushed him, anger in flowing in her eyes.

"Are you so intent on taking away my one chance to have a **normal** friend for once? You don't know what it's like Jareth. Everytime, people in school treat me like I'm a walking plague! Avoiding me because of how I continue to cling to childish dreams! Is it so bad for me to just want to keep this one chance of me finally having a friend?"

Jareth frowned and took a step back.

"Am I not your friend?" He whispered, she barely hearing what he said.

"You are! But you're not normal Jareth. You aren't even considered as a normal human! But Daniel is. And I want to experience having one. Are you truly cruel enough to take away my one chance at being happy outside of this house?"

Jareth was about to answer her but then stopped. Everything she said was like a sharp blade plunging his chest, trying to get to the one thing that kept him alive. The jealousy that was burning inside didn't help him feel better either. He hated this Dariel person. He hated him with a passion. He was coming between his Sarah and him. What has he done that the Goblin King didn't do 5 times better or more? He barely even knew her, only noticing her for her beauty. But Jareth has been her childhood fantasy. He was her dream come true.

_But you aren't completely her dream come true. You're only her Childish Dream._

'Shut up.' He growled. His own inner voice was against him now. Even now she still made him the villain. And he hated it.

Jareth sighed in defeat. Why was he sacrificing so much for this beautiful creature with a heart of gold?

_Anything to make her happy… Remember your promise Jareth. You can't lose her._

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Despite the added pain he felt, he couldn't bear to look at her.

_She's worth it. Remember that._

"You are infuriating Sarah. You know that right?" He whispered as he gave one sad look towards her direction and disappeared the moment she blinked.

Sarah sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"Obviously you haven't seen how infuriating YOU are."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope I didn't disappoint you guys with this one. I know it's been a long time but I still plan on finishing this. <strong>

**Pardon me if everything started sounding bleah at the last part. I am literally typing with my eyes closed here.**

**So how was it? Hopefully you see reason in Jareth's part. He only wanted to spend every second of his time with her. Of course, he let go of his arrogant side for awhile, resulting to this. **

**I do realize that things are getting dark and bleak for this story. Next chapter, I can't promise it will be purely light stuff, but it will end that way. **

**Tell me what you think! Reviews are always welcome in the Goblin City! Don't be shy! **

**-Dreamers see the future-**

**Lys-Rayn**


	8. 8th Hour: 18 years old

**Annnnnnd I've been busy lately. =))))). I'm really sorry. First Term Exams just finished and I'm free from the pile of work school gave me. So yeah. Oh and expect long chapters starting from this chapter alright? I noticed my chapters had a consistency on how long it is and I'm going to break that now. **

**And His Majesty has been appearing to me lately demanding that I continue writing this story. (Yes. His songs kept playing in my iPhone when it was on shuffle. And that doesn't happen often.**

**Again, sorry for the wait. I hope I didn't disappoint. Please tell me what you think about this. Honestly. :D. **

**I will now stop my rambling, I will stop bothering you and let you read now. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"He missed it. He totally missed it." Sarah grumbled as she glared at her window.<p>

_Well it's been weeks since you last fought. And he walked out, mind you._ _Don't expect him to come back just because you want to without making up. _

"You really aren't helping, you know. And stop making me sound like a spoiled princess." At this point, the newly turned 18-year-old didn't care if someone found her weird for talking to herself. She had other important things to care about: Like how Jareth missed her 18th' birthday. He never missed a birthday. And he missed it because of their stupid fight that occurred _weeks_ ago.

_Well what CAN you do? You offended him by saying that he isn't a normal friend to you…_

Sarah sighed. She admitted that was striking a bit too low but he did tried to tell her what to do, and he himself knows she hated that. She didn't want other people telling her what to do. He was no exception.

_You aren't fooling anyone Sarah. You saw the way his eyes changed and the moment his lips suddenly turned upside down. You hurt him. And he had a right to get mad. Daniel WAS intruding in your time together._

'Who's side are you on?' She glared at her inner voice.

_I'm just saying. Maybe you should apologize first. The Man has a huge ego, but his pride is even bigger than that._

Sarah shook her head and stared down at her History book on the desk.

"You're right… Maybe I should apologize… I do miss his presence and his constant bothersome attitude…"

_See? There you go! Now just get his tight little ass here and apologize._

"I will apologize. After HE apologizes to me first. He's a king, yes. But he's not a king in my world. We're equals. That doesn't give him the right to think he's superior than I am. And it IS his fault. He started the whole damn thing." Sarah said as she went back to her History book, ending their conversation.

Her inner voice gave an inaudible sigh. _You truly are a stubborn girl._

Sarah only grunted.

_And trust me dear. He IS the king of your world._

* * *

><p>Now you would think that it would be very unusual to find the King of the Goblins sitting on his chair behind the study table just glaring holes at the stack of papers that awaited his attention. Not to mention his constant mumbling too.<p>

The goblins learned to steer clear of his Highness by the time he had sent his 37th goblin to the bog for no reason at all.

It was particularly worse on Sarah's birthday. Jareth couldn't go to her, greet her and give her a gift like he usually did. And this was all because of his pride.

Many unsuspecting goblins were either dropped in an oubliette, the Bog or a tub filled with water and soap that day. It was horrible.

If only he had not been stupid enough and start a fight with her that only got her angry at him and ended with him walking out, he would've been lying on her bed trying to annoy the hell out of her right now.

"I am an Idiot. I am an Idiot. Why am I so stupid?" Jareth mumbled as he placed his head between his hands and groaned.

Someone chuckled in the room.

Jareth lifted his head to find his mother, Queen Titania, standing by the window of his library. She had her slender hand covering her mouth.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes. My son, the almighty king of the ill-mannered goblins, is sulking in the darkest part of his library. Why am I not surprised." She smiled. He only glared at her.

"I am not _sulking._ I am glowering ominously!" Jareth huffed in a manner totally out of his own character and continued to burn the stack of paperwork with his eyes. This only caused his mother to shake her head and give out a soft chuckle. She walked towards where he was and stood at the front of his desk.

"Call it what you will, dear. You're still sulking." He only glared harder. She sighed. He wasn't giving in to her weak attempt at humor.

"As much as I find it amusing and entertaining that you are like this, love, as a mother, it hurts me. To know you're frustrated and angry. Jareth, doing this is not only hurting you but it is also hurting her."

He only stayed as he was as she sat on one of the soft plush chairs that was facing his desk. A goblin entered the room carrying a small tray. On it was a tea pot and two cups. Titania thanked the goblin as he placed it on the small desk in between the two chairs.

"You're acting like you're 9 years old again."

"Well what would you do if you and dad had a fight and he walked away?" He asked her as he took the cup that was offered to him. She smiled.

"I would go after your father. Of course, I will do it after we both calm down enough that anything we both say won't spark the flames again."

"See? That's what someone who cares will do, but no. I don't understand why she can't do that! Why does she have to be such a hard-headed woman?"

Titania only grinned knowingly.

"But that's only one of the things you love about her." She smiled at him. Jareth looked away.

"Listen Jareth, no one is going to back down unless someone admits defeat and be the one who will make the first move. I understand that the both of you think you're right. And that's true. Both of your sides have a point yet both of you have a fault in this too." Jareth started to interfere but the Faerie Queen only held her hand up to silence him.

"Let me finish." She gave him a stern look and he only sighed. Titania waited to make sure she had her son's full attention.

"Yes, just because she made a mistake doesn't mean you have not. It's time to man up Jareth. If you keep doing this, you're only going to lose her…"

"You don't understand, Mother. He's… The way he looks at her. It's like… I can't explain it! All I know is, that everytime he does look at her, I feel the need to claw his eyes out so he won't look at her again. Everytime he's near her, I feel like sending him to the bog so Sarah can't bear to be near him. You don't even want to know what I want to do to him when he touches her."

"Someone's got the case of the big green." She said in a sing song voice.

"The what?"

"It's called Jealousy, Darling. You're jealous of Danny." He scoffed and shifted in his seat.

"Jealous? Are you serious mother? Do you even know what you're saying? Jealous? Psh." He said as he drank his tea. The queen only smiled at her brilliant yet clueless son.

"There's no point in lying to your own mother, Jareth. Others only see what you want them to see, yet I can see what you don't want others to see." He sighed in defeat. He knew there was no point in arguing with this mother about this. There isn't any use to hiding it either.

"I just wish she can see that no matter how much I try, I can only take so much. I hate him with a passion and I'll never be friends, let alone acquaintances, with the likes of that mortal."

Titania took a sip from her tea and examined her son. His hair wasn't as lively as it used to be, hanging around him like dead vines. He had dark circles under his eyes due to the lack of sleep. He looked like he wasn't eating much either. She knew how much this troubled him. But if she could only make him see past his pride, then she would be able to help her son fix things before it's too late.

"Even if it's going to mean that he'll be making her happy someday?" Jareth turned and faced the window. He summoned a crystal and started to play with it silently.

"Maybe if he stops taking Sarah's attention from me, than maybe I'll consider it." His eyes squinted as he said this.

"Jareth, you should be happy he's there for her. I mean, maybe it's for best if he joins the picture, just in case anything happens." She told him.

"You know I don't like sharing mother."

"I know. And that's always the problem I had with you ever since you were born. You would never share anything. But maybe, you can make a special case, just this once?"

"You don't know how much you're asking from me." He said as he faced her.

"Didn't you also promise yourself that you'll do anything to make her happy? No matter what?"

She caught him there. He sighed. He hated it when his mother was able to talk some sense into him, and no matter how much he hated to admit it, he would always see her side. He sighed in defeat. She stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. She gave it a small squeeze.

"Go to her. It's not too late. You can still make things better between the two of you. I know you want to." She smiled at him reassuringly. He smiled at his mother and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you. You always know how to knock some sense into me."

"Of course. With how huge your ego is blocking the view, you definitely need someone to push it aside and make you really see."

They laughed. Jareth hugged his mother and left with a puff of glitter. The Faerie Queen only smiled and shook her head.

"Honestly. You two have the biggest pride I have ever seen. Definitely made for each other."

* * *

><p>It was raining and Sarah was on her desk trying to finishing her homework. It was horrible. It had been 2 weeks since her birthday and he still hasn't come. She bit the end of her pencil. What if he was never coming back? It was just a small disagreement… It's not something to be melodramatic about… Is it?<p>

_Just because he's the Goblin King, your ex-villain, doesn't mean he can't feel emotions._

'Honestly, I don't know who's side you're on.'

_At least I see what you can't. Do you?_ Sarah groaned and threw her arms up.

"I give up. Jareth hasn't been coming and I don't think that's going to happen any time soon, my own mind is against me. And I will never finish this homework with all these thoughts appearing in my head."

She shook her head and placed her forehead on the desk. 'How did things turn out this way?'

_Just because he's a king and of Fae blood, doesn't mean he doesn't get jealous too._

'He doesn't get jealous. He gets everything that he wants so there's no need for him to be jealous.'

_He didn't get the one thing he really wanted you know._

'Okay I know I wasted our time together by talking to Daniel. I'm sorry about that, okay?'

_I'm not the one you who you should be apologizing to._

She was really out of her mind. Her mind was gaining its own mind. She groaned and closed her eyes. How was she going to get Jareth here? She had no way of contacting him. Hmm… maybe she should ask Hoggle? She has been keeping in touch with her friends, of course. But then it was late and Hoggle doesn't really like Jareth that much.

She was absent-mindedly playing with her necklace. She almost never took it off. It meant a lot to her ever since Jareth gave it to her. She loved it and she felt like a part of him was always with her wherever she goes. She sighed again. How did she let things get this far? She was afraid to admit it, but she was a bit insensitive. Suddenly talking to him while Jareth was just there. He was in his owl form! She couldn't be seen talking to an animal. It would ruin the one chance she had at getting a normal friend.

She placed her head on her hands and thought about what to do until the sound of tapping and wings frantically flapping outside her window got her attention. She gave a short scream and tried to calm her heart. She looked and saw a very wet owl sitting on a branch of the tree.

She glared at him and opened the window, letting the cold air enter.

"I'm still mad at you." The Barn Owl only stared at her.

"You should've at least tried to be friendly! At least took into consideration on how I would feel about what you would do." IT was hopeless. He wasn't transforming to his original form.

"I'm not going to forgive you just because you're in your owl form Jareth. No matter how cute and helpless you look right now." She crossed her arms at her chest. And he did something even she didn't expect.

He gave her the puppy dog eyes. In his owl form.

She was taken aback of course, but quickly composed herself and coughed. She wasn't going to let his cute self distract her.

"I mean, it was totally unnecessary for you to freak out on him!"

He somehow made himself smaller and his eyes bigger. Sarah twitched and tried to avert her eyes.

"You… I know you know manners. And that wasn't a way to make a person feel welcome."

'Jesus Christ could his eyes get any BIGGER?'

_Awww! Have Pity Sarah. He's shaking! It's raining and he's all soaked up. C'mon! Take pity on the poor guy._

Sarah felt her resolve breaking. This wasn't good. This wasn't going to end well. For her at least. Or for her pride.

"…. At least you could've done your best to …. At least ignore him….."

Sarah only stared at the helpless, shaking bird in front of her with those big, round, sad mismatched eyes.

Sarah's eye twitched, and walked away from the window. Jareth thought that his plan was failing and he had to think of something else fast. He couldn't think of a way to approach her and poofing into her room probably won't help him. So he did the only thing he could think of: Be in his owl form. The rain was a plus of course.

He was thinking of another plan when Sarah came back holding a towel wide open for him. Before she could say anything, he flew towards it knocking Sarah back a bit and she wrapped it around his small form. He hooted happily as he felt her arms around him.

"You sneaky bastard. I swear. One day, I will resist you. Goddamn me and my weakness for animals."

She closed her window and took him to her bed and laid him there. He opened his wings and shook his feathers. Sarah squealed.

"You'll get my bed wet!"Jareth hopped beside her and nuzzled his head on her arm. She looked at him and he tilted his head.

"Look… I'm sorry for what happened during the picnic. I forgot and… one thing led to another… I'm really sorry." Jareth pulled at her shirt slightly with his beak until she bent over him. He nuzzled his face on her cheek and neck as if to say 'I'm sorry too. Can we just please forget about this?'

Sarah laughed and scratched his head. She kissed the top of it before he flew, closed her lights and flew back to her bed, landing on her pillow this time. Sarah shook her head.

"What makes you think I'm letting you sleep here?"

She only saw big eyes and cursed herself.

"Dammit. Alright. But just this once."

She lied down on the other half of the bed and went under the covers. She faced him and he tilted his head at her.

"Good Night Owlie Jareth." Jareth hooted and glared at her before hooting again and nudging his forehead on hers. She smiled and shook her head before letting the dreams take her.

* * *

><p><strong>This is long. And it would've gotten longer if I stuck to the original plot. But since it was too long, I decided to just add that to the next chapter. . This is for my lack of fluff lately. I think. Or it's just payment for not updating as soon as possible.<strong>

**It seems like mother really knows best in this story. **

**I hoped you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think of it. If there's any problem with my writing style or how it's going, please raise the concern so I would take note of it ASAP.**

**I wish the goblins would help you press that review button down there, right now.**

**-Dreamers see the future-**

**Lys~Rayn**


	9. 9th Hour

**Alright! I'm back! How long since my last update, I don't remember. I apologize. School is forever demanding. But I'm on a break now, and I'll update as much as I can. I hope you guys still haven't lost interest in this story. I'm doing my best.**

**By the way! I would really appreciate it (Like woah) if you add or just watch my livejournal. I'm going to put some original works (and some rants from time to time if you don't mind) or updates on any of my fanfics. I'll also put sneak peeks in them. OF course it's kind of empty now but I'll work on it. :D. The link is on my profile. Pretty Please? :3**

**If you're all lazy as I am, here it is:**

**h t t p : / / s y l y v n e . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / **

**My way of writing might be a bit messed up. Blame all those Critical Essays my English teacher is making us do. -_-**

**Feel free to point out any mistakes. :)**

**I'll leave you to reading now.**

* * *

><p>Sarah woke up with a sigh. Her eyes adjusted in the darkness of her room. She had her back to the wall and the owl that was beside her when she slept was gone. Checking the clock that read 2:13, she sighed again, already missing his presence. She thought back at what happened that took place in her room mere hours ago. They finally made up! She smirked and grinned. It seems that she has underestimated him yet again, coming up with that kind of ploy to make her forgive him. Surely being invited to bed with her was a plus.<p>

In his case, a triple plus.

Of course only in his owl form but still him nonetheless. What a trickster, her Goblin King was!

'Wait, MY Goblin King?' she unconsciously thought.

'Now where did that come from?' she wondered. Definitely, she knew she has this unbelievable crush on the man. Yet she never dared entertained her thoughts involving the egotistical Goblin King. She was young, but still a girl. She was no exception though she never dared to admit it. And a girl would find someone like him attractive.

Of course, who wouldn't? Having this "Other worldly" aura surrounding him like it's what he breathes definitely would catch the eye of a dreamer like her. The confidence evident simply in his stance and walk, the arrogance that oozes out of him, infuriates her completely. Yet she can't help be attracted to this man. What with his wild untamable blonde hair, gorgeous eyes that reminded her of the land and sea, and a cocky yet heart-racing smirk. His accent that never fails to make her feel like he's surrounding her with silk and good lord, heaven help her if she forgets the pants! The pants that seemed like his second skin. Can those get any more tighter? How he can still walk should be part of the Seven Wonders of the World. Seriously, he even _dances_ with it.

Sarah let out a silent giggle. Just thinking about him made her heart flutter all over. Her mind wandered further. Whenever he touches her, he would always leave a trail of fire that would burn her skin in a good way. When he sang to her, oh dear, she was left trying to stand on her turned jelly legs. It was impossible. _HE_ was impossible. And everytime they would get close… Close enough for their lips to touch…

'No! Woah there, no! Don't go there Sarah. Don't!' She shook her head and groaned. 'It's only a crush. A teensy weenie crush. I'm not falling for the Goblin King. No. Hell no. That arrogant flirt might make my heart race like its running a world marathon and giving me the urge to just tackle him on whatever he is standing on, but that is it. Nothing more. Only a crush… Only a crush…'

Sarah continued to deny it as it left her feeling more and more confused than ever. Surely he was influencing what she was feeling. It wasn't as bad as before. She knew it was there, but she thought it was only because he wasn't human - that he wasn't from her world. The dreamer in her conjured up some romance in her head that he would fall for her and whisk her away in his castle.

'That totally turned out the way I planned it, didn't it?' She sarcastically thought. She remembered her time in the Labyrinth. The maze, the faeries, the blue worm, the door knobs, Sir Didymus, Ludo and Hoggle. If it had turned out the way she planned, she wouldn't have met her friends. That seemed worse than being dunked to the Bog of Eternal Stench a hundred times over.

Sarah turned her attention towards the dance they shared in the crystal ball. Definitely she felt something there. For a moment, she saw him not just as the Goblin King, but a man who was willing to give her the world if only she would let him. She remembered feeling right in his arms. The way he guided her, no hint of control but only to guide her. Especially the feeling she had the moment she entered, that she needed to look for someone, and knew instantly that it was him whether she remembered or not. The feeling of his eyes on hers… And the feeling of her denying it all. She knew the feeling was there. Definitely there.

"But it's worse now." She whispered. She felt her stomach tighten. She was too deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice it.

The voice that would usually bug the hell out of her was silent, and she was grateful for that. She didn't need to be teased about her shameless thoughts for Jareth. And of course, the objection that it is not only a simple crush. Her stomach squeezed again.

"A penny for a thought that is creating such pleasurable expressions from your face, Precious?"

Sarah's eyes widened in horror and turned around to face the devil himself.

Jareth cocked an eyebrow and grinned at her. He didn't know whether to be happy or not that she didn't notice him there. Then again, he wouldn't have the chance of seeing such emotions run on Sarah's face.

"J… Jareth? Is that you?"

"Oh no, my dear. Who do you think I am?" He rolled his eyes. "I've been trying to get your attention by squeezing your stomach but apparently, you were too lost in your thoughts to even notice. I was about to blow on your ear if you continued to be unresponsive. But you did. Shame, really." She glared at him in return, hiding the tingling of her spine.

"What are you doing here?" She said as she turned to face him. She blushed at how close his face was to hers, and how close he was holding her to him. A surge of confidence from God knows where filled her.

"Taking advantage of a defenseless sleeping girl after she kindly invites you in her bed, aren't you?" She grinned.

" Of course." Jareth laughs. He faintly heard her say 'pervert.' "Well what else do you expect of me my dear? To just leave you so irresistibly in your dreams where anyone can slink in? Please, you underestimate me."

"And who is this 'anyone' that would dare slink in?"

"You would be surprised, Precious." She laughed and snuggled closer to him. "And you thought it necessary to protect me from this 'anyone'?"

"Why of course! I would never let _anyone_ enter your dreams. I simply thought that if I stayed with you, they won't dare lay a finger on you."

Sarah took a deep breath as her heart started beating fast. She hid her face on the crook of his neck to hide her blush. Did he know how his protectiveness affected her emotions?

'Good lord, this is better than I expected.' Jareth thought as he composed himself. He didn't want to do anything erratic like scare her off. Or worse, get her mad at him again. He simply stayed still. After a few minutes, he allowed himself to breathe and hugged her closer. He inhaled the scent of her hair and sighed in pure bliss. Never in a million years did he think he would be here now, with Sarah in her arms. Of course, she wasn't his lover. Although he was definitely ready to go to the ends of the earth to change that. This woman didn't know what she did to him. He, though, liked the little flutter in his stomach whenever she does something unexpected.

"You say I'm perverted, yet I think it's the other way around. What is going through your mind precious? Are you secretly a vampire trying to suck my blood? Although that would be a very _pleasurable_ experience, even if it is you, I wouldn't like it if someone sucked it without my consent."

Sarah couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculousness. He grinned from ear to ear. Sarah couldn't stop the feeling she felt. Before, if she found him hugging her, she would cringe at the thought. But now, now she felt complete. She felt bliss. She felt things she didn't know. And it scared her. 'It's nothing.' She reminded herself. 'He's only playing with me.' A twinge in her heart and she bit her lip. Somehow she wanted this to be real, yet she knew this isn't. It's the Goblin King for crying out loud. He was never serious.

' Two can play at this game.'

"You and your silly thoughts." She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. Jareth's breath hitched. Again, she did something unexpected. It was distracting him, but in a good way. He didn't know how to react to this one. The fire that she lit burned brighter. He had to compose himself.

''My thoughts aren't silly. I assure you every thought I have is unique and remarkable that your little human mind won't conjure up."

"Oh really now? Are you sure they all aren't something perverted?" She grinned as she unconsciously skimmed her nose on his neck.

Jareth's eyes widened and he was left speechless. He couldn't speak. What she was doing to him was unexplainable and yet, as he tried to say something to outwit her, he found that he couldn't.

"I take it that your silence means yes?"

"What? No! My thoughts are pure and innocent. Never have I had an inappropriate thought in my entire life."

_Until now you haven't._

'Shut up.' He growled at his mind as it snickered. Just like its owner, it felt like it is obligated to make an appearance. And it had the worst of timings. Ever.

"Jareeeeeeeth. You haven't abandoned me for one of your thoughts I would rather not know about, have you?"

Jareth blinked from the haze he was in and shook his head.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Never mind." He laughed and hugged her closer. An idea suddenly popped up in his head. He grinned a Cheshire grin. He stared into her eyes. She gulped as she saw a twinkle of something mischievous in his eyes.

He raised his hand to comb his fingers to her hair. Slowly, he gently massaged her scalp. He continued to comb her hair until it reached the end. He then lightly touched the nape of her neck and caressed it softly, never fully making contact with it.

Sarah shivered involuntarily. She stared deep into his eyes as he did the same. He was up to something, she knew it. But she didn't know what. When she felt his fingers on her neck, fire in her started to burn. She couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. She gasped softly as he grinned lazily. Did he know how much his touch fueled the fire within her? Something sparked between them that Sarah knew, yet she didn't dwell on it as his hand continued its light grazing further down.

He continued to trace the shape of her shoulder until it reached her shoulder blade. He then continued to trace her spine that made Sarah Arch her back. She closed her eyes and Jareth couldn't help himself. His eyes darkened and it was too late to stop him now. He lowered his head to her exposed neck and lightly kissed it. Sarah's eyes shot open and gasped. She clutched to his poet's shirt tightly. What was he doing?

_Whatever it is, don't tell him to stop._

'Great. You're awake.'

_Shhhh. Pay attention! _The inner voice giggled.

Jareth's fingers continued to trail down her spine until it reached the spot between the garter of her pants and the hem of her tank top. He slowly lowered his palm and rubbed circles there. He lightly bit her neck and Sarah couldn't breathe. What was happening? Was she under a spell or something? 'Maybe this is one of his tricks to entice me.' She wondered. Whatever it was, it was kind of working. _Kind of._

_To hell with 'kind of.' It's definitely working!_

Sarah unconsciously let go of his shirt and slid it to the bottom of the v that opened up in front. Her hand moved from his chest to his neck. Jareth growled and started kissing lower. His hand continued to rub slow circles on her back until it stopped on her hip. He gripped it as she treaded her fingers in his hair. She pulled on it slightly and Jareth slid his hand under hair shirt. Trailing fire again, he slowly moved it to her back and pushed her towards him.

Jareth's mind was working in a frenzy. He was in a state where he couldn't control himself. Somewhere deep inside him, he knew he needed to stop. His heart knew he had to. But his body didn't.

Jareth kissed the back of her ear earning a soft gasp from her. He trailed kisses on her jaw and caressed her cheek with his other hand. They were both breathing heavily and they stared deep into each other's eyes. Sarah softly grazed his cheek with the back of her fingers before returning it to his hair again.

She liked the way his hair feels. Soft and smooth. He closed his eyes and sighed. He needed to stop. If this continued on, he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

"Sarah." He whispered. Using the hand on his head, Sarah pushed his face towards her. A look of curiosity flashed in Jareth's eyes, then realization. He didn't object however, so she continued to push his face towards her. He stopped inches between them. Sarah saw something in Jareth's eyes, something she saw before.

Yearning. And…. Love..?

She didn't have time to double check what she saw when Jareth slowly started lowering his lips to hers. She couldn't breathe.

_THIS IS IT. THIS IS IT. THIS. IS. IT. _Her mind started hyperventilating. She wasn't sure if it was it or her. She didn't care. It didn't matter if she was nervous, excited and about to pass out at the same time. All her concentration was on this man before her. She was anxious. Slowly closing her eyes in anticipation, she waited. She has never been kissed before. And that was about to break now.

Jareth lightly brushed his lower lip to her upper lip. They both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Jareth was all shaky inside. In front of him, was the girl he knew stole his heart. He was filled with love and devotion for this human. The love he felt for her was so strong that it scared him. Never before has he felt such a wonderful feeling. He wanted to show her. He wanted to make her feel what he was feeling. He wanted to thank whoever sent her to him, whoever gave him the chance to meet this wonderful angel that made him feel _human._ The girl he knew he would love forever. The girl he will never forget. The girl that completely changed him.

_The girl you know you can never have._

Jareth stopped breathing and he swore his heart stopped beating, even for a second.

_It's true… _His mind whispered.

He cursed his inner mind. How he wished he would've given him this moment. He closed his eyes and breathed in, trying to push back everything he was feeling earlier on. He sighed and looked at his Sarah. Now that he was thinking clearly, he knew how she would've reacted. She would've thrown him her lamp and screamed at him. She would've thrown her mirror and scream how he took advantage of her. He didn't need them to get into another quarrel. He kissed her forehead tenderly and removed his hand from her back.

Sarah felt disappointment wash over her. She just couldn't understand him. One second he was one thing, then the next he was another. She was starting to think he was bipolar. She sighed and looked at him. He was staring at her with sad eyes. She wanted those eyes to disappear. She wanted to see them happy. She wanted them to look at her the way he looked at her awhile ago. But she knew it was impossible.

She traced a finger over his eyes and let her hand rest on her cheek.

"Apparently I wronged you. You weren't the vampire. I was."

She blinked at him and started to laugh. That was all he could say after that? He was unbelievable.

He grinned at her and continued to watch his love laugh. He stopped short. 'What did I just say?' He was bewildered for a moment and realized what he had called her.

_Love_

Because that was what he felt for her. That was what he felt everytime he saw her. Nothing but that. _Love_. He loved her. He _loved_ her. For a moment, he wanted to just grab her and kiss her and tell her how he feels. He wanted nothing more to just spin her around and scream to the world that he loves her. Nothing but that.

Instead, he simply stayed silent. He was finally sure. He was sure what he felt for her. As he watched her, he silently gave her his heart. He was giving her the power. He knew it was hers the moment he saw her, but he was making it official. He was giving her the power to either love him or break him. What she would do with it was up to her. He hoped that it was the first one. But fate always had a way of playing with him.

She continued to laugh. When she breathed in, she looked at him and smiled. "Shut up Jar." Horror struck the Goblin King's face.

"A jar? A JAR? Seriously Sarah. You can give better nicknames than that! Do you find any similarities between a jar and I? None! Is a jar as devilishly handsome and attractive as yours truly? Of course not! It's like you're saying I'm unattractive! That I'm plain and boring! I'm anything but, Sarah!"

Sarah stiffled her laugh and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well you're both hard-headed…" This only peeved Jareth more.

"I demand that you stop giving me ridiculous nicknames! Stop teasing me Sarah. I am more alluring than a mere jar!" He sneered. "That name is unacceptable! I am forbidding you to use this name again!"

"Wow. I never know a jar could get you so riled up. I'm sorry I wounded you 'manhood."

Jareth only gawked at her. "Don't take this too lightly Sarah."

She yawned and snuggled closer to him. Despite the fact that he was annoyed, he wrapped his arms around her once again.

"We're not done talking, Precious."

"If his nibs would kindly shut up, I can go back to sleep or else I would be forced to make him shut up."

This peaked Jareth's interest.

"Do I hear a challenge?" She didn't respond. Only laughed and closed her eyes again. Jareth wasn't done though.

"I dare you Sarah. How can you make this sinful mouth of mine shut up?"

"What makes you think it's you?" She laughed.

"How many 'nibs' do you have on your bed, Hmm?" He grinned devilishly as she blushed and shake her head.

"Dear Sarah, I thought you were supposed to make ME shut up, not the other way around."

"I wish the annoying yet very handsome and seductive Goblin King to shut up so I can finally sleep."

Jareth laughed in response.

"You always know what to say. As you wish, Precious." Jareth hugged her close to him and laid his head on top of hers.

"You do realize that you just admitted that I'm handsome and seductive? Not to mention a 'very' before that?" He whispered as he smirked.

"Good night Jareth." She smiled.

"Good night, Sarah-mine." He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

Something occurred to Jareth. When he was about to kiss her, she didn't try to stop him. Actually, she was the one pushing his head towards her. His heart beat faster. Did that mean she felt the same way? He saw a look of disappointment flash through her eyes when he stopped. Does that mean she wants him the same way he wants her? Jareth couldn't contain his excitement but he tried to. He hugged her closer and buried his face on her hair.

Tonight gave him something he didn't think he was ever going to have. Even though it was only for a short time, it gave him something to be happy about. It made him think that everything would be alright, even for a while.

Tonight gave him hope.

* * *

><p><strong>[PLEASE READ]<strong>

**Here I am going "What the hell did I just write?"**

**I'm pretty nervous about this chapter. Honestly I'm kind of out of practice. And this is the first time I've ever written a scene like… Like THAT. I'm not confident about this, so here's my decision:**

**If you guys liked it (I hope you do), I'll keep this chapter. But if you guys don't (Please be honest with me), then I'll remove it and rewrite it. I don't need bad chapters in this story. I'm kind of a perfectionist so please bear with me.**

**Please PLEASE PLEASE review. D: I need your opinion on this one. Please don't hesitate to tell me how much you hate it (If you do. I'm not telling you to hate this… God I'm so nervous right now.) I know I should be confident about it but this is the first time. **

**By the way, the reason I did this kind of chapter is because they lacked the romance in the other chapter. I mean, I didn't do well in putting it in throughout the story. I'm trying to pay for that with this chapter. Hopefully it wasn't too horrifying for you guys. **

**And at least you guys know that they want each other. =)). They obviously do. But something is holding them back. It's 2:38 A****M here and I'm off too bed. Please review and tell me what you think about it! I BEG YOU :(((**

**THE FATE OF THIS STORY'S ENDING IS IN YOUR HANDS RIGHT NOW. D:**

**Dreamers see the future~**

**Lys~Rayn**


	10. 10th Hour:

**I'm alive! - Cue the hallelujahs -**

**I know I disappeared for a while... And I'm really really sorry for that one. :D It's summer here now so I won't have any excuses to not write. We aren't far from the end now so I'm motivated... A bit... D: Kinda sad to see this story finished but hey, Good things must end sometimes, right?  
><strong>

**Anyway! While writing this all I could think of was "What the hell am I doing?" I hope I don't disappoint you with this one. If I did then... I'm sorry. :(( I promise to do better with the future chapters.**

**So anyway! I will leave you to read now. - hides -**

* * *

><p>"Sarah…"<p>

Sarah sighed and turned away from her laptop to look at the Goblin King. He was currently badgering her with questions about whether the table cloth should be crimson or emerald, if she preferred red wine to white, if the time allotted would be enough for them, yada yada etc. The one question he frequented was that was she confidently, absolutely, without a doubt, certain that the night air wouldn't mess up his hair. She didn't know if that one was just to make her laugh or he was dead serious.

Apparently, he was dead serious.

"Jareth, for the love of God, if I knew that the air in the park would ruin your somehow-always-poofy-but-manages-to-float-rather-than-hang-on-your-head-like-any-normal-hair-should would only be messed up then I wouldn't have chosen that place, now would I? Seriously, you spend more time with your hair than when you hide out here from that humongous stack of papers that need your attention."

Jareth looked up from his checklist to Sarah with wide shocked eyes.

"What? Didn't think I'd know sooner or later? Hoggle always complains about it you know."

"Well that's his responsibility as the King's secretary. It's not my fault that I have other important things to do than stay in a room filled with papers. I AM a king."

Jareth grinned slyly at Sarah while she rolled her eyes.

"I think the only reason you gave him that position was to torture him." He mocked gasped and had his hand on his chest like he couldn't believe she accused him of that.

"Ah Sarah-mine, Ye of little faith. What makes you think I wish to burden him with responsibilities that are taller than him? It is of great honor to be the King's secretary you know, one which no Goblin has ever had the chance of dreaming, let alone becoming."

"Hoggle." She corrected him as she continued to type. He ignored her and continued on.

"I only wish to show him how much I appreciated his attentive and precise execution of my orders during your run in our Labyrinth. Surely you would acquiesce with it?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him when he said "our" but he paid her no mind.

"You definitely know how to make me think twice about tricking him to help me."

"Ah dear Sarah, I definitely do not regret you tricking him. We definitely wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't, now would we?" Sarah looked at him and he grinned at her. He was leaning on the headboard of her bed with his ankles crossed. He wore that poet shirt that never seemed to cover his chest and those tights that never seemed to hide much as well…

_Mmmm… I definitely like what I see._

'You never stop, do you?' Sarah thought back as she tried to prevent the blood from rushing towards her cheek.

_Please. It's not like you don't enjoy the view every chance you get._

'Shut up.' She knew what her inner voice was talking about but she made no sign of showing that she did. Definitely didn't need to give her inner voice another reason to one-up her.

"-e you okay?"

Sarah's eyes widened as she felt leather touching her skin. She snapped back and saw Jareth kneeling in front of her.

"I mean, if you don't want to that's fine."

'…What?' She apparently tuned out when she was busy ogling the inhuman creature in front of her.

"I could always find another day to ask you, my dear. Even though I cannot make you agree with me right now, I am still persistent you know." Jareth went on as he raised his eyebrow at her.

Sarah continued to stare at him, confused. She didn't know what he was talking about but she didn't want to look like an idiot in front of him.

"Sarah? Are you listening?"

"Y-Yes. Yes I am." She coughed and smiled at him, hoping that he didn't catch her. She would hear no end of it if he found out that she was openly admiring him.

"Really? Then what is your answer?"

_Ah shit. If you weren't so busy star-_

'Excuse me? It was your fault! You just had to go and say you liked what you saw.' She thought back as she tried to save herself from embarrassment.

"Ah… Yes…?" It came out more of a question then a statement. Jareth, amused, smirked and stood up.

"Well then. I guess we don't have to worry about other mindless things. Of course, you might need to have your gown fitted, but I could always just create one for you.

'…. Huh?' She was more confused than ever.

"Jareth… What are you talking about?" Sarah hesitantly asked. Jareth laughed heartily and took her face in his hands.

"Why dear Sarah, You just made me the happiest man in the world." He grinned at her mischievously while he caressed her cheek.

"….. Huh?" Jareth laughed and kissed her. Sarah couldn't react properly. 'What the hell is he talking about….?' Just as she was about to pull away, Jareth pulled her towards the bed. He hand went down to her waist as the other stayed at her cheek, guiding her. He landed on the bed with her above him. Sarah's eyes slowly closed as she melted in the kiss.

'Is this right…?' She thought as she moved her hands slowly crawled up his chest and entangling themselves in his hair.

_You. Shush. Keep doing what you're doing and don't think._

'But I don't know if-'

_No. Just shut up and kiss him senseless!_ Who was she to deny her inner voice? Of course she usually didn't have control over her body when Jareth was kissing her like this.

She felt his hand at her waist push her down on him and held her tighter. She could feel his gloved fingers sneaking under her shirt and it sent tingles down her spine. She shuddered.

"Jareth…" She whispered against his mouth. She felt him grin and continued kissing her, this time softly biting her lower lip. She felt herself forgetting what they were talking about, forgetting that her parents were just downstairs, and forgetting the fact that she had to finish her homework in time for tomorrow.

She pulled back slightly and stared at him with half hooded eyes. He smiled at her and rolled them over so she was under him. He caressed her cheek and teased her neck with those glorious lips of his. Sarah closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the moment.

"Mmm… Imagine what this would feel like on our honeymoon."

"…What?" Sarah abruptly pushed Jareth back and sat up. Jareth raised his eyebrow at her again and tried to resist the smile that was breaking out.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked him. Jareth tilted his head and ran his hand through her hair.

"It seems like I might have kissed you too much…" He watched her flustered face turn redder. She blushed and looked anywhere but him. Jareth took her chin in his hand and forced her to face him.

"Did I miss something in our conversation earlier?"

"I assumed you did, though you agreed to my proposal so I perished the thought."

"And what did I agree to?" She was afraid to ask but she had to know what she missed during her ogling of him, still hoping that he didn't notice that. Jareth gave her a lazy and captured her lips with his once again. He couldn't seem to stop doing that lately.

_Please. Who would want to stop once you've tasted the forbidden fruit?_

Ah, there he was. Jareth's mind quietly watched the scene before him, opting to enjoy the feeling rather than contradict or worry about "what ifs." Jareth had wondered where he had gone to, though he really didn't mind. He enjoyed the silence he was so rarely given, although he does start to miss that annoying voice once in awhile. In all honestly, he was quite happy he was there. If he wasn't, who knows where his thoughts would run off to, especially if a certain beautiful champion was involved.

Sarah pushed him slightly, much to his chagrin. He slightly pouted and she laughed.

"What did I agree to, Jareth?" He sighed and lied down beside her.

"You agreed to my proposal."

"And what proposal was that?" She grew nervous at what he said and wished she wasn't misunderstanding him.

"You wound me Sarah." He placed hi hand on his chest, feigning hurt. "I proposed to you and you forget."

Sarah stared at him, clearly not processing what he just said. Jareth stared at her patiently and started playing with her hair.

_No… He did not… just…. Did he….?I_

Sarah suddenly stood up and pointed an accusing finger at him. "No you didn't! You did not ask me that!"

Jareth propped himself on his elbow and stared at her. "Yes I did. I clearly remember you saying 'Ah…. Yes…?' to it."

"No I didn't! When did I say that?" She started pacing back and forth, pulling at her hair.

"You make it sound like it would be a disaster for you to be married to me." He casually played with the hem of his shirt while trying to hide looking like he's been stabbed at the heart by her reaction.

"No I'm not saying that." He perked up at this. Sarah stopped and caught her words. "Uhm. What I meant to say is… It's wouldn't be _so__** bad **_to be married to you… What I meant to say was… Agh! Stop confusing me!"

"I'm not confusing you." Jareth laughed and stared at Sarah. She looked adorable to him now, being all flustered and confused.

_Well she hasn't tried to hit you for tricking her again._

'Please. It's not fatal or anything. I only wanted to take advantage of the situation.' His mind snorted at him but didn't express that he disliked what he did.

"That's not what I meant! Oh God. What… You're not serious are you? I-I mean! I'm not even 20 yet!" She continued to babble on as Jareth's heart leaped. 'So she's not opposed to marrying me. Mmm.' He mused.

"Well maybe next time, you shouldn't openly show how much you _admire_ me when we're in the middle of a discussion." Jareth pretended to look at his nails while he smirked.

'Damn. So he did catch me.'

_Well you weren't being so subtle you know…_

'No one wants you hear right now.' Sarah glared at her mind as it laughed at her. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I don't mind you admiring me, Sarah, but please. Control yourself. Show some modesty." He grinned at her as she opened her mouth in disbelief. She picked up a pillow from the bed and started hitting him with it.

"Why you devious-!" Sarah kept hitting him until he grabbed her wrists and pinned her under him. She let out a gasp of surprise and blushed. She had lost count on how many times he pinned her down lately.

"You wouldn't love me so much if I wasn't." He smiled down at her. Sarah couldn't look away from him. It was one of those moments where he decided to grace her with _that_ smile that always seemed to melt her insides. Her breathe quickened as she tried to dismiss the way he lightly used the word 'love.'

Jareth stared at those forest green eyes that never failed to captivate him everytime. Whenever she looked at him, he would always get lost in those eyes and usually forgot what they were doing. He was aware that he used the word 'love' and was hoping that she would agree. Any type of reaction would be welcomed right now, actually. She only silently stared at him. He gulped and pushed down the feeling of rejection. What did he expect, for her to say those words now?

_Don't get sucked in too far now, Jareth… You're nearly at the edge._

Jareth sighed and closed his eyes. He knew his mind was right. That he shouldn't push for too much, shouldn't get lost in the moment, no matter how much he wanted to bask in it. He sighed again and gave her a small smile. He pulled her upright and tried to act nonchalant.

"I was only joking. Don't worry." He grinned sadly. Sarah frowned, the moment gone. She ran a hand through her hair and contemplated on how to react.

"Ah… That's…. Good…" Did she want to get engaged to him? She was confused. And there was the problem of Daniel too.

_You really have to think about him now?_

She could feel the disapproving smile of her inner voice. She ignored him and tried to sort her feelings out. An awkward silence grew between them as they remained silent. None of them knew what to do. Jareth was spinning the pen around his fingers while Sarah sat back down at her desk and stared at her laptop.

'How did it get to this?' Sarah wondered. She chewed on her lip and tapped on her desk. Jareth's back was to her, so she couldn't get a glimpse of what he was thinking.

Soon, the silence became unbearable to Jareth as he coughed and tried to resume the light-hearted moment they had earlier.

"Anyway, I wasn't going to ask whether the wind would ruin my hair." He rolled her eyes at her as he sat down on the bed.

"T-then what were you going to ask?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted peaches for dessert." Sarah couldn't help it. She laughed. He gave a sigh of relief of succeeding to destroy the awkward air around them and laughed with her.

"It's fine." She smiled at him. He smiled back and stood up. He strode over to her and kissed the crown of her head.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he opened her windows.

"To start preparing for our dinner at the park, of course. And to have a little talk with Hoggle."

"Don't scare him, alright?" She couldn't help the worry she felt for her friend.

"Don't worry, Sarah-mine. Scaring him is far from what I intend to do." He gave her a wicked grin. She doubted that he wasn't going to do anything but that. He gave her one last smile and a wink, and flew of her window. 'Why couldn't he just poof himself?' She mused as she went back to her laptop to continue on her homework.

Sometime later, Sarah only stared at the blinking cursor of her essay. She couldn't settle down on the emotions she was feeling. She liked Jareth, which she already knew. He never failed to amuse her or make her happy… Then there was the slight attraction she felt for Daniel. She's been too caught up with the Goblin King that she hardly had any time to spend with Daniel.

What did she feel for Daniel anyway? The attraction is there yes but… There was also the Goblin King. She knew he wasn't serious with her or anything… But she can't stop the hope that was rising inside her. Suddenly her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" She picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Sarah?" Her eyes widened as Daniel's voice spoke. 'Speak of the Devil'.

"Daniel? Hi. What's up?"

"Hi. I'm just wondering…" He hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"Since the history project on the Greek gods is due next Thursday, would you want to come over and finish it now? I'm going to be busy tomorrow until Thursday so I won't get a chance to work it with you."

Sarah bit her lip and looked at the clock. She had a few hours before the dinner with Jareth…

"Uhm.. If you're busy then I think I can just find time for this next week…"

"No! Ah… I mean, sure. I'll come over now. It'll be one more thing off my to-do-list."

"Great! I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Bye." They both hung up and Sarah sighed again.

_Are you serious? You're going to see him before your little date with Jareth?_

'No. It's not a date. And we'll finish on time, okay? I'll be able to go.' She thought back as she went back to her laptop.

_Jareth won't be happy when he finds out about this._

'What he doesn't know won't hurt him.' She instantly felt guilty. She knew his distaste for the boy but he was Sarah's friend. She can't stop being friends with someone he doesn't like.

_God. You don't know how that guy cares about you._ Sarah bit her lip again and sighed.

'He's caring when he wants to be… He can be sweet too. I can't let myself get pulled in. One day he'll… He'll get tired of me. What will happen to me then…?'

_Why are you being stupid? It's obvious that he won't. Why are you being selfish?_

'You don't know him like I do.' Sarah thought back, ignoring the last statement.

_Let's say he does leave, what, you're going to use Daniel as some kind of rebound? That's just cruel. _

Sarah stayed quiet. When her mind though it, it did sound a bit heartless of her.

'You don't know. I don't... I'm… I'm confused. I don't know what's going to happen. Just because we're friends now doesn't mean I can't be wary about him.'

_Then why did you kiss him? Or why do you let him?_

For once, Sarah has no answer to that. She could always say that she just gets lost in the moment but that made it sound like she's making an excuse.

She gave a frustrated groan and laid her head on the desk.

'What am I doing? ' And for once, her inner mind stayed quiet.

/~(*)~\\

_I don't understand why you let her choose the place. You know this place better than she does._

'I want her to be comfortable.' Jareth aligned the fork on the table.

_You just had to tell her that this was the place where you first saw her._ His mind grumbled. 'She had the right to know! And because of that, this place holds a special memory to me.'

_Agh. I don't know if you being a love-sick idiot is a good thing. You let her walk all over you._

'Please. She does not walk all over me.' Jareth crossed his arms as he examined the set up before him. The park was pretty empty. He made sure of that too. Earlier on, he cast a spell over the place so that it would be veiled from human eyes. He wanted everything to be perfect.

He wanted to do something more Lavish but Sarah specifically told him to tone it down,  
>nothing extravagant. He argued with her about it but there was no winning this time. He went with a candle-lit dinner theme. A bit romantic, as said by his inner voice to which he replied that Sarah deserved the best.<p>

Because of the veil he had put on earlier, he was able to create a small gazebo with two archways opposite each other, one overlooking the stream that glistened under the moonlight. When you look up the Gazebo ceiling, he gave it a bit of the night sky, completed with shootings stars every 30 minutes or so. Sarah mentioned how much she loved watching the night sky so he made sure to remember. The columns and the walls had vines wrapped around it, adorned with different beautiful flowers and crystals.

In the middle lay a blanket where a huge amount of pillows surrounded the edge, creating a circular fort where they would be staying. He based this from the pit in the ballroom he once danced with Sarah. He would be pleased if she ever points out the resemblance of the replica pit.

_Yes. You're pretty much like a rug to her._ Jareth rolled his eyes and told his mind to shut up. It only laughed at him. The trees surrounding them waved along with the wind. He placed his finger over his lips, deep in thought.

'What's missing…' He snapped his fingers as the idea came to him. He pulled a crystal from the air and threw it at the water. It glowed slightly and was suddenly filled with a thousand blooming lotuses. He smiled as they floated gently. 'Perfect!'

"Wow. You obviously thought of everything."

"Hullo Mother, Father." Jareth greeted his parents without turning towards them. Oberon chuckled as he placed a hand on his sons shoulder.

"This is very beautiful Jareth. I like how the moonlight bounces off the lotuses," his mother said as she walked towards the edge overlooking it, "It definitely gives the mood." Jareth smiled proudly as his parents praised him.

Oberon tapped a foot and hummed. "It looks vaguely familiar though…" He touched the flowers gently and smirked. "Doesn't it, Tania? It looks very much like how I took you on our first date."

"That's it! No wonder it seemed familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it." They both grinned at their son as his eyes widened and his jaw hung open.

"Excuse me! It looks a million times better than what you did, Father!" Jareth exclaimed as he glared at his parents, who both laughed at him.

"And you did it a million times more beautifully." Oberon slapped his son at the back. "C'mon, Jareth! Live a little! Get that stick up your ass a good pull and have fun. You very well know how much I love riling you up." He barked in laughter.

Jareth gave his father a horrified look. "I do not have a stick up my ass!"

"Your father only wants to make you relax, dear." His mother smiled at him. "You've been tense lately, always flitting around and worrying."

"I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous. I can't sit still. I want everything to be perfect."

"And by the looks of it, it already is." His father smiled and waved towards his son's handiwork. Jareth appreciated his parents trying to calm him down. God knows he's been worrying about this night ever since he and Sarah talked about it.

"Do you need help?" His mother inquired.

"No, but thank you though. Everything's already set up. The only thing missing is Sarah." He gave a soft sigh and smiled as he thought about his champion. He couldn't believe that they were going to have dinner together. It wasn't a big deal to her, but to him it was. She didn't know how much this night would mean to him. He leaned against one of the railing looked up. Oberon and Titania gave each other knowing looks and slowly approached their son.

"Jareth…" They started but he didn't let them finish. "I know. You don't have to tell me twice. I want this. I _need_ this. It might not be the smartest thing to do but… Please indulge me." They stayed quiet as he sighed. Jareth gripped the railing.

Oberon placed a hand on his shoulder. "We just don't want to see you get hurt." He smiled gratefully at them. "She's not cruel enough to do that," he said, "If she cares, I know she wouldn't hurt me."

"One last dream, hmm?" His father said as he nodded in understanding. "Well! We better take this bitter gloom over our sons head away from him, no? We wouldn't want his night to get ruined."

"Good luck dear. Enjoy your night." Titania kissed his forehead and his father hugged him.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Oberon winked at him and laughed. Jareth laughed with him and pushed his father away. "Go wreak havoc somewhere else, father."

"Please son. What makes you think you're not worse than me?"

"Because I definitely didn't inherit your brains," he laughed and waved to his parents. They waved back and disappeared in the darkness.

/~(*)~\\

Jareth leaned back against the pillows and sighed. 'Where is she?'

_Maybe she's still busy doing girl things._ His mind suggested.

'Well she doesn't need to pretty herself up. I like her just the way she is.' He thought back. _Right. Not like you two are together anyway. _

Jareth glared at his mind and wished he could bog him. If he did, that would mean he would have to bog himself, which wouldn't be to his advantage. He had made floating crystals that emitted soft lights as his finishing touch. One floated to him and he gently pushed it upwards.

As the night drew on, it slowly got colder, but that didn't bother Jareth. He was used to the cold. He leaned his head back and sighed. It was half past 9:00. Needless to say, Sarah was definitely late. He didn't know if she was following this 'fashionably late' thing people practiced. Either way, he didn't like. Still, he tried to be patient and waited.

He stared up at the night sky of the roof. He waited.

_I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure I'm impatient._ His mind said but dismissed him. 'She surely has a good reason to be late.'

He waited again, playing with a crystal. He let it roll from his palm to the back of his hand repeatedly. Then he transferred it to his other hand and let it roll down his arm then rolled it back up to flick it up, catching it with his other hand.

He listened to the soft rustling of the leaves as the wind danced by. It danced around his hair, ruffling it up a bit but he didn't mind. He waited, still.

_Face it._

'No.'

_She's not coming. _His heart tugged but refused to admit it.

'Shut up.'

_She's not._

'I said shut up.' He clenched his teeth and gripped the crystal tight in his hand. He was shaking in anger, disappointment… And rejection. He couldn't speak, couldn't think. He willed the red around his vision to disappear. He stood up and blew the orbs away, extinguishing the light in it. He walked towards the edge that overlooked the waters. He stared at his reflection, his eyes slightly glassy. The emotion on his face was unreadable. He gripped the crystal again.

He didn't know what to do. His mind was blank as he let his emotions fill him. He closed his eyes, trying to compose himself, tried to make himself reasonable before facing his beloved champion. He gripped the crystal tighter until cracks appeared. It glowed red and he raised it up to his face. An image misted in it and he watched it emotionlessly. His lips thinned.

Jareth closed his eyes and blew into the crystal. He raised it and threw it in the river. The crystal glowed bright and disappeared, taking Jareth and everything he created for tonight with it.

* * *

><p><strong>So... - Hides -<strong>

**As you can see, I'm a bit out of practice... I'm sorry! I did my best. T^T I promise to do better! -corner- The ending went through a different path so I'm making do with what I have done...**

**Ah! Which reminds me, I need you guys to do me a favor! I need 5 volunteers to read a prologue of a twilight fic of mine. It's called 'Dark Wonderland X'. It went through plot changes and since it involves more action... I need to know what you guys think first. I'm an insecure little bitch, I know but please do this for me? D: I'm not forcing those who aren't into Twilight, don't worry. If no one volunteers then... Okay. **

**If there are those who are interested, tell me and I'll send it to you. :D**

**Reviews might make Jareth feel better... :3**

**Dreamers see the future**

**Lys~Rayn**


	11. 11th Hour

**Hey guys... I know I said I'd be finishing this before summer ends... Woops... Ehm. Anyway! I have two stories waiting to be written down so I'll finish this as soon as I can. I can't promise you that I'll be updating often but I will promise you that I'll finish this before starting the others. **

**I've never experienced such a bad case of writer's block before but now I'm cured! I typed this at like 2 AM in the morning (which I have recently discovered is the time where my creativity really flows). I was having some trouble with the endings because it was confusing and it made no sense at all. Then it hit me last night(really early this morning) and I'm excited! It fit perfectly and... Yeah.  
><strong>

**Honestly, I'm scared of posting this. I swear, I don't know what happened. It just went this way and that and then went the other way then turned left and... I don't know how to feel about this, or if I'm conveying the emotions I want to be felt right... Argh. I decided that this will be like a test chapter. I'll wait for 5 reviews and if the positive reviews outweight the negative ones then I'll keep this. But if it's the other way around, I'm ripping this chapter away and rewriting the whole goddamn thing.  
><strong>

**Since I'm eager to know how you guys think about it... Read away! - Runs and hides -**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he did that!"<p>

Sarah laughed with Daniel as he walked her to the front porch.

"None of us could either! He took the joke more seriously than we thought he did," Daniel said as he leaned on the railing and composed himself from the story he was telling her.

"Still! Jumping into a pool filled with ice during winter… That's crazy!" She wrapped her jacket tighter around her as the cool wind gently brushed them. Daniel silently nodded with a smile, gazing at her illuminated form under the porch light.

"Thank you for tonight, by the way. I know it was sudden that I invited you to dinner but I'm glad you agreed." Sarah smiled up at him and fiddled with the zipper of her jacket.

"It's no problem. It's been awhile since I went out with a friend, so it's kind of refreshing from my boring life."

_Boring? _

'Yeah. What's it to ya?'

_So you consider Jareth in your life boring?! _Her mind replied as she grew still.

'Jareth… Jareth is different.' Her mind snorted at her.

_Different? Different how? _

'He's special. He can't be considered normal in the first place, him being a magical creature and all that,' she answered her mind and mentally asked her to shut up.

_Oh so when something ordinary comes along, you spring up and completely leave behind the life you practically begged for when you were younger?_ Sarah frowned. She didn't like how her mind was speaking to her. She didn't like how it acted like it had a mind of its own. It made her feel like an intruder was occupying the brain that she was supposed to be there instead.

'Oh shut up. You don't understand. I was a mere child with her mind filled up with fairytales. I didn't know any better.'

_Oh look at you, sounding so mature. I guess that's what you are now huh? Mature?_

'Yes,' she hissed. 'That's what growing up means.'

_Growing up doesn't mean you have to completely leave behind your childhood! Especially the one man whose eyes dazzle you in your dreams!_

'How – never mind. Forget it. You won't understand it if you keep clinging to these childish nonsense!'

_Oh look at you now. Sounding like Karen did 3 years ago._ That only made Sarah angrier.

'Look. You're ruining a perfect night! Why don't you go back to wherever you are when you aren't busy chastising me?'

_Your night isn't the only one who's ruined._

"Sarah?"

_Woman, you really need to get your life out of this shithole you keep digging before you find yourself buried in it._

"… Sarah?"

"Ah!" Sarah quickly composed herself and pushed aside the last comment her mind said. The feeling of forgetting something came back to her again for the twelfth time this evening. Everytime she was about to grasp it, Daniel would bring her back and it would slip out of her reach. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Are you okay? You seemed like you were spacing out a moment ago…"

"No no. Just… thinking to myself. Don't worry about it," She smiled in response to his raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to a hospital or something? I mean, I did see about a hundred emotions cross your face in a span of 2 minutes." She lightly punched him on the shoulder and stuck out her tongue. Daniel laughed.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so boring that I need to seek refuge in La-la land," she teased him. "Or maybe you really should be checked in, preferably in a mental ward." She scoffed and made a beeline for the door.

"Sarah! Wait, I was only kidding!" He caught her by the arm and spun her around to face him. She was currently failing at hiding her grin as she refused to meet his eyes. Daniel smirked and forced her to look at him.

"That's better… I like seeing your face, even if they can't contain one emotion at a time." Sarah blushed as he tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. The wind slowly danced around them as he moved closer. Daniel smiled down at her and caressed her cheek.

"I'm really glad you were free tonight."

_Psh, Free? Really? _ Sarah ignored her mind again and smiled up at him.

"Well if I didn't, I wouldn't have gotten free dinner."

"Is that the only reason why you accept my invitations to hang out? Free food?"

"Maybe…" They grinned.

"No wonder you're getting fat." Sarah's eyes widened and punched him on the chest. "You are so rude!"

Daniel winced and rubbed his arm. "Maybe I shouldn't tease you anymore tonight… Who knows if I'll be able to leave this porch alive."

"I'm sorry!" Sarah started to fret around him when he laughed and held her hands to stop them. "I was only teasing," he winked. She gave a huff, but couldn't resist smiling. Daniel stared at her with kind eyes and circled his thumb on her palm. He let go of one hand and touched caressed her cheek with a finger.

"Seriously though. Thank you for going out with me tonight," he whispered and she noticed that he leaned closer just a bit. A gust of wind made her shiver and he pulled her closer to him. Excitement filled her, yet a feeling of dread crept through her nerves. Her heart beat faster when Daniel started to lean closer. Sarah closed her eyes as anticipation filled her.

They jumped apart when the door opened, revealing Karen with a small frown on her face. "What a cold evening! Shouldn't you be getting inside, Sarah?"

Both teenagers looked down. Daniel coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "uh… I think I should go, Sarah. It IS getting late and I don't know if it's going to get colder so… Good night." He shuffled his feet, looking undecided. Making up his mind, he gave a slight nod at Karen's direction. "Good Night Mrs. Williams, Good Night Sarah." He got in his car and drove off.

"What a charming young man…" Karen tilted her head and looked at Sarah. She blushed, looked anywhere but her, went inside and head straight for the kitchen. Her mother followed her. She sat down on the stool as Sarah leaned on the counter, drinking a glass of water.

"You were out kind of late tonight," Karen started as she glanced at the wall clock that read 11:41 PM. "It never bothered you before," Sarah replied.

Karen sighed. "I know I can trust you, Sarah. I just can't help feel like…"

"Like what?"

"Like you're about to make a huge mistake." Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Not you too, mom. I can't help feel like you and my mind are in cahoots with each other.'

"Call it a mother's intuition but… Why do I feel like you're confused?"

"Confused? What are you talking about? I'm not confused about anything." Karen tucked a stray hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Is that boy really the one you're interested in?" Sarah choked as she stared at her mom. "Of course I'm interested in him. Why are you even asking that?"

"It's just that you don't react the same way with him."

Sarah tilted her head at her mother. "Same… way?" Her heart skipped a beat.

"You have a totally different reaction between Daniel and someone else."

"Someone else? There's no one else!" Sarah started to become defensive. Karen was observant, she'll give her that.

"I'm your mother Sarah. You can tell me anything. I've dealt with boys before. I was a teenager once too, you know… And I know what heartbreak feels like, especially from someone you really care about."

Sarah looked down at her glass. Karen continued on. "I don't completely understand what's going on but you're going to end up hurting one of them, if not both."

"It's nothing," she mumbled. "It's just… It's complicated. I'm just protecting myself from getting hurt."

"And you think he won't get hurt too?"

"Trust me… Nothing hurts him. He doesn't have a weakness."

"All men have a weakness, especially when they're in love." Sarah turned her back on Karen. "He's hurt me before. Who's to say he won't hurt me again?"

"And you're just this amazing force that doesn't hurt anyone, even unintentionally?"

"I'm not hurting him."

"That's what you think." Silence filled the air between them. Sarah could feel Karen's gaze on her as she stared at her glass. "I just feel like one day he'll get tired of me and just… walk away," she whispered. Karen stood up, walked towards Sarah and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Talk to him. You might be surprised at how much he honestly feels about you. Fix it before it breaks completely." She smiled at her mother and hugged her.

"I'm going to bed." Karen kissed Sarah's forehead and nodded.

"Alright. Good Night."

"Night." Sarah headed for her room. "Think about what I said!" Karen sighed as Sarah just waved her hand and disappeared up the stairs. She stared at the direction her daughter went for a few minutes and sighed.

"You don't know how cruel you can be Sarah, even if it's unintentional and unconscious."

* * *

><p>Sarah sighed as she opened the lamp by her desk. The talk she had with Karen gave her the feeling of forgetting something for the thirteenth time that night. It left as quickly as it came, but was quickly replaced by a feeling of dread. She couldn't put a finger on it no matter what she did. Feeling the tiredness catch up to her, she went straight to her bathroom and brushed her teeth. She went back to her room and sat on her vanity.<p>

Sarah put down her brush and looked at her reflection. The light coming from the lamp grew a bit brighter and she stood up in shock as she finally noticed the figure sitting by her windowsill.

"Jareth! You scared me!" She turned to face him and smiled at him. Her smile quickly disappeared as she saw the state he was in. He was holding a crystal in his hand as he looked up at the moon. His face was expressionless, she noticed. It didn't escape her attention the way he was slouching and how it was like someone drained the life from his hair. She got worried.

"Jareth..? Is everything all right?" Jareth didn't respond and this worried her even more. She moved beside him and placed her hand on his arm. "Are you tired again? You know you're free to sleep here."

He slowly looked at the hand that was on his arm. From her hand, his eyes followed the path up her arm, to her shoulder, rested on the pendant he gave her and finally landed on her eyes. What she saw there shocked her. His eyes were void of any emotions. Jareth offered her the crystal orb.

Curious, Sarah took the orb and watched as an image of a beautiful gazebo by a stream filled with floating water lilies and lotuses appeared. She opened her mouth in awe. "This is beautiful Jareth." He only stared at her and waited. The image turned to the middle where there was a bunch of pillows arranged to form a circle, replicas of Jareth's Crystals floated gently around. She saw a glimpse of a wine bottle in an ice bucket and suddenly gasped. The thing she forgot was finally in her grasp.

"Oh my God… Jareth… I am so sorry!" Jareth looked away and back up the moon. "You forgot," he whispered.

Sarah covered her mouth with her hand. "Jareth I truly am sorry!" She moved to touch his shoulder but he stood up and walked towards her bed. She couldn't help but feel rejected.

"I would have forgiven you, you know… About the forgetting thing," he whispered, his back towards her. "I would understand if something important came up." He traced the edge of her bedside table. "I got worried about you when you didn't come. I thought you got involved in an accident or something," he humorlessly laughed. Sarah swallowed deeply, nervous about where Jareth was going with this.

"Naturally, I looked for you with my crystal… You could imagine how foolish I felt when I saw where you actually were… and who you were with." Sarah instantly knew who he was talking about. He didn't even need to say his name. They understood perfectly well. She willed him to look at her but he didn't.

"I'm sorry Jareth. Daniel and I had a project to finish for class and it was the only time he was available," she reasoned out.

"I don't think dinner was a part of your project."

"No… It wasn't. He invited me for dinner and I couldn't say no." Jareth snapped and turned to look at her, his anger rising.

"Damn it Sarah! Stop it! Stop being unable to deny him what he wants!" He shouted at her. She was taken aback by his sudden outburst but quickly composed herself.

"He's my friend Jareth. You know I would do anything for my friends," she said calmly.

"Am I not considered to be your friend, Sarah?!" He couldn't keep the pain in his voice as he said this. Sarah looked at Jareth with sad eyes. "Of course you are! Why are you even doubting that?!"

"Because it seems like he's more important than I am." Sarah's jaw dropped at the accusation.

"I am not! You're both important to me, Jareth. He's a close friend of mine and I didn't –"

"You don't want to lose him? Is that it?" He finished for her. "It seems like he really isn't your friend if he can be lost that easily." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the wall.

"It's not that. I just wanted to please him, to make him happy. Please Jareth, understand. You know I can't say no to my friends when they need me."

Jareth scoffed. "Then I guess you were just lying when you said that I'm your friend too? Because whatever I do, it's easy for you to say no." Sarah stared at him in shock.

"What is this really about Jareth? Why are you making it out like I don't give a rat's ass about you?"

"Well Sarah, with the way you've been acting lately, it seems like you'd rather spend time with a plain human boy who radiates lust whenever you're around than with someone you've known longer."

Sarah glared at him. "My every moment can't be spent revolving around your world, Jareth! I have my own life too, you know!"

"I'm not asking for much, Sarah," he said exasperatingly. "I'm only asking for a little of your time, love." He stepped towards her and cupped her face with her hands, his eyes begging her to understand. Sarah stepped away and stared angrily at him.

"Oh yes, because you ask for so little," she mocked. Jareth took a deep breath and sighed. He rubbed his face tiredly.

"Are we back to this old argument? I'm not perfect, Sarah. I can only handle so much. Try to understand me the way I try to understand you."

"What? Is a little mortal girl too much for the great Goblin King to handle?!" She sneered. She crossed her arms on her chest.

"I never implied that you are incomprehensible."

"Then why are you acting like a spoiled brat? Like it would be a huge disaster if I don't spend time with you?" Jareth didn't answer and turned away from her again. Sadness radiated from him but she couldn't understand why. She sighed and touched his back. "What is it? What's really bothering you, Jareth?"

He took a deep breath and slightly turned his head to look at her. "You really want to know what's really bothering me? Fine. I'll tell you." He turned around to face her, his eyes filled with sadness. Sarah placed her hand on his cheek. He gripped her hand tight and leaned on it.

"I'm tired, Sarah," he whispered. "I'm very tired. Each time I see you with HIM, I get this pain in my chest and it hurts. I can't help feeling that that should be ME." Sarah caressed his cheek with her thumb as she saw the turmoil in his eyes.

"I'm truly sorry Jareth… I know you were excited about tonight. I was too, honestly! It just slipped my mind…" Jareth closed his eyes, took a deep breathe to lessen the pain and walked away from Sarah again.

"I keep wondering what's so great about him that pulls your attention away from me. What makes him more important than I am?" Sarah's eyes widened as her anger came rushing back.

"You? Why is this always about you, Jareth?! I don't understand! Why are you so affected by Daniel?!"

"Because I'm jealous, Sarah!" He shouted at her as he clenched his hands. He looked at her with fierce eyes and his breathing deepened. "I'm jealous! Are you happy now?! I'm jealous because everytime you're with him, I can't help feel that he's taking you away from me!"

"What? I do-" He couldn't take it anymore. He pushed her against the wall and pressed his mouth on hers. Sarah's eyes widened as he roughly kiss her. He placed an arm around her waist, the other on the wall by her head and pulled her close to him as possible. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth and she clenched her eyes shut. She tried to push him away but he only pressed himself harder on her, pinning her hands on her side. He continued his assault on her mouth as tears started falling from her eyes.

Jareth released his hold over her mouth and held her chin. She didn't understand what was happening. She knew her Jareth wouldn't force himself on her like that. They were breathing heavily. She stared at his eyes with hate but was only shocked with what she saw. Red was swirling at the edge of his eyes. She froze at the sudden coldness she felt coming from him.

"You're MINE, Sarah. I protect what's mine. My kind, the Fae, are very possessive and they lay claim on what's theirs." He whispered coldly. Sarah clenched her teeth and slapped him. Hard.

Jareth stared at the side, shock and disgust filling him as he realized what he had just done. He stepped back and looked at her horrified, the red disappearing from his eyes.

"Sarah… I… I'm sorry…" She wiped her mouth harshly and glared at him. He was shaking as he cupped her face, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm so sorry…" he said brokenly. She pushed him with all her strength, his legs hitting the edge of the bed causing him to fall on it.

"I. Am. Not. Yours. Jareth," she enunciated each word with hate. "You can't decide what I can or cannot do."

He looked at her, sadness filling his eyes once more. "I know that," he whispered. He looked down at his hand. "And you know what makes it worse? I have the power to change your mind. The thing is, I will never forgive myself if even the thought of manipulating you to forget about that bastard crosses my mind."

"Please Sarah… There's only so much a man can take," he begged her. He reached forward and caressed her face. She only stared at him with wide eyes as different thoughts enter her mind.

"**You seem so different around him."**

_**What proof do you have that he was only really distracting you?**_

"**I would rather spend the rest of my nights with you than sleep, Precious."**

"**I wanted you to have a piece of me, wherever you go."**

_**And I'll be there for you, as the World Falls Down**_

"**Will you always wear it?"**

"… **If even the thought of manipulating you to forget about that bastard…"**

Sarah gasped and stepped back. Everything clicking into place as the realization hit her.

"You…."

"Sarah…? Are you alright?" He stood up and slowly walked towards her.

"Don't! Don't you dare come closer!" He froze and continued to stare at Sarah. She was bowing her head, her hands clasp together at her chest. She started shaking and tears started to fall once again.

"I get it now…" She whispered.

"Get what now? Sarah… Please look at me." She shook her head and clenched her teeth.

"I understand why…. Why I've been feeling like this… Why I've been so confused and messed up." Jareth tilted his head slightly, confusion evident on his face. He held his hands up as he slowly walked towards her.

"Sarah, love, I don't underst-"

"Don't you dare move any closer!" She shouted at him. He stood still again, watching Sarah.

"Just like the peach…"

"I'm sorry…?"

"Ever since you gave me this necklace… Ever since then, I've been feeling messed up, confused even." She cradled the necklace in her hand as Jareth's eyes widened in understanding and panic.

"Sarah, no. That's not why I gave it to you!"

"I'm right… Aren't I? You… You spelled this necklace so that you could get close to me… So that… You could take advantage of me, didn't you?!" She gripped the necklace harder and screamed at him. Jareth felt like someone punched him in the gut.

"No wonder… No wonder you kissed me and I allowed it. No wonder I couldn't fight back. I'm so messed up. I'm so messed up because of YOU!" Jareth stopped breathing as she accused him. He swallowed and stared at her speechless.

"There's a limit, isn't there? That's why you're so persistent to be with me all the time. So that the spell could totally take over me and have me… have me fall in love with you," she bowed her head again as she cried harder. Jareth couldn't speak, couldn't move.

"Are you alright with that?! Are you alright knowing that my feelings for you isn't even real?! You would be, wouldn't you…? As long as you get your way… You're a sick bastard, you know that?"

"No! Sarah I never spelled that necklace! I would never manipulate you!" He reasoned out.

"Really? Isn't this similar to the peach dream? Hmm?! Who says you can't do it again!" Jareth rushed towards her and gripped her arms, his eyes wild. He had to make her understand before… Before…

"No Sarah! Never! I would never trick you like that! What you feel are your own emotions!" Everything was turning against him. What happened to the peace between them? What made her think that he would even do that? He placed his arms around her and held her close. He shook as she deliberately pushed him away.

"Get away from me! GET AWAY FROM ME! To think that I actually… I…"

"Sarah no! Please listen to me! I would never –" She pushed him away hard and glared at him. His heart stopped as she looked at him with pure hatred.

"I wonder how many times you've done this to other girls… Make them fall for you. And then what? You move on to another girl when you get tired of them?!" Jareth clenched his hands and tried to calm himself.

"My kind aren't like that Sarah. When we fall in love, we fall in love once and it's forever! We would do ANYTHING for the person we love, even if it costs us our happiness! We would never force the person we love to do anything they don't want to!" Time was running out and he couldn't have her hate him. Not now. Desperation clawed at Jareth as he kneeled before her and placed his arms around her waist.

"Sarah listen, I beg you! I love you! Only you! I have been in love with you ever since you started my Labyrinth! I would never, in my entire life, dream of drugging you or manipulating you to love me! Please!" He pushed his face in her stomach and held her close. She stood still. The fact that he was kneeling in front of her shocked her. The Goblin King kneeled for no one.

He quickly stood up, cupped her face and stared deep into her eyes. "Understand Sarah. I love you! I love you with everything I have. With the millions of women out there, it is YOU I want. It is YOU who I will ever dream of. I will never hurt or break whatever is precious to me." He placed his forehead on hers. He prayed, prayed to anyone out there that she would forget this foolish accusations.

"I came to you because I wanted to be with you, in whatever way you'll have me. I'm sorry I let my feelings for you rule me. I'm sorry. I promise you I won't interfere with your life anymore. Just… Please… Let me be in it. Don't push me away. It hurts… It hurts when I'm not with you, but I'll forget. I promise I'll push aside everything I feel for you and give you your freedom. Just please…" His voice was tormenting to hear. He sounded like he was crying. Sarah shook her head. She couldn't let his act fool her. She had to protect herself from him, from giving her the power to break her.

"You're such a good actor and a liar."

Jareth froze. He slowly looked at her. She started laughing. She was laughing at how amazing he was, at how good he was at making people believe that he actually _cared_. Jareth slowly stepped back, his heart in her vice-like grip. He told her the truth. Now his heart was in her hand, and she could do whatever she wanted with it - including breaking it into nothing.

Her tears had already stopped falling and she glared at him. "What do you want me to say? 'Oh Jareth. I believe you. I'm so sorry I ever doubted you. I love you. I love you too. Take me away to your kingdom and we'll live happily ever after'? Hah! What a joke."

She had thrust a dagger at his heart, leaving him immobile and staring at her with unbelieving eyes. He couldn't accept what he was hearing. What had he done to mess up so badly?

"Get out," She spat at him. He didn't move.

"I said Get out."

"No." Jareth stared straight at her eyes, determined to give it one last shot.

"What?"

"I said no. I'm tired of bending to your will, Sarah. I'm not your slave. I'm fighting for what I want this time. This time you won't get what you want on a silver platter. I'll make you see the truth." Her anger heightened and she clenched her hands.

"Now I'm the bad guy here?" She snorted. "Please Jareth. Don't you see? You will always be the villain. You proved that to me. I thought you were playing the villain for my sake during my run in your labyrinth but…. You proved me wrong. Not only are you the villain in your kingdom, but you're a villain in my life as well."

"I know what I saw in you Sarah. I've been with you these past few years. I know you care. Stop this foolishness… Please." She laughed at him.

"You think I'd actually fall in love with you? You're charming, handsome, witty and powerful, I'll admit. But let me tell you this..." She gripped the necklace with one hand. "I would never fall in love with a heartless monster like you."

Time slowed down. She pulled at the necklace until the chain broke and threw it at his feet. He felt… Nothing. He stared at the necklace on the floor… His gift to her that she threw right back at his face… His heart that she bruised, broke, cut and crushed to nothingness.

"You have no power over me, Goblin King."

It was just like their final meeting in the Escher room. She said the same words, he felt the same pain. Except this time, there was nothing else to feel. She was glaring at him with all her heart. She watched his face, waiting to see his façade break. But it didn't. There was nothing but sadness and loneliness in his eyes. He didn't move, didn't speak. He just stood there, staring at the necklace. His eyes were unfocused, like he wasn't even there anymore.

He slowly bent down and gingerly picked the necklace up. He cradled it like it was the most fragile thing in the world. He caressed his finger on the crack that appeared on the crystal. He was shaking, but it didn't matter if she saw or not. Why would she care? She hated him. She hated him. She felt absolutely nothing but disgust towards him. And he needed to accept that.

Closing his fingers over the necklace, he turned around and headed towards the window. He couldn't let her see how much she had broken him. "I knew you could be cruel… Sarah," he whispered as a single tear fell down from his eye, hidden from her view. He took a deep breath before continuing. "But I never thought you'd be this cruel."

Sarah was shaking. She was about to break down, and she knew it. She felt overwhelmed with everything that just happened. She stared at his back, torn between running towards him, holding him close and completely turning away from him. She was shaken by what he told her.

"This is Goodbye then, Sarah. I promise you that our paths will never cross again," he whispered. "I'll make sure of that…" And with that, he disappeared.

Sarah collapsed. She hugged her knees and sobbed.

_Are you happy now?_

'Please… Go away.'

_I warned you._

'Just… Leave me alone!' She hugged herself closer, realizing everything she just said and regretting them instantly.

She stayed that way for the rest of the night, crying and wishing. Wishing that she could take back everything she said. Wishing she could erase the pain she has caused, erase the pain from his face.

She stayed like this till her parents found her in the same position, exhausted, eyes red from crying. What the girl didn't know was somewhere within the Goblin Kingdom, surrounded by broken walls, crystal shards strewn everywhere and dead plants, was a man with once-lively blonde hair who hid himself deep within what little comfort his Labyrinth could give him, hugging his leg as one stretched out before him, cradling a broken necklace close to what was barely his heart, with one blue one brown unfocused eyes, going deeper and deeper into a painful and lonely dream that he someday might not wake up from.

* * *

><p><strong>- starts to sob and grovel - I'm sorry! I honestly don't know why it turned out this way ;^; . Maybe because I'm out of practice or I just can't get my words right. I'm really sorry! <strong>

**Please Review and tell me what you think or else I feel like I'm just gonna break down if you guys don't...**

**~ Dreamers see the Future**

**Lys-Rayn  
><strong>


	12. 12th Hour

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this was kind of… late. Ahaha… It was because I had exams two weeks ago, then I found out I was going to watch "Phantom of the Opera" here in Manila two weeks later (Last Tuesday) and I just kind of freaked out. I got excited and I couldn't think of anything else… I'm actually experiencing a post-POTO or a POTO hangover or whatever… I just wanted to run up the stage and hug The Phantom going "It's okay… It's okay, I'm here." – Curls up in a ball – I am a person filled with feels for this play and I can't… - sobs – I just love it so much I can't even… QAQ**

**I decided to release my feels in this chapter! It's not as obvious but… Yeah you get my point. I've been listening to POTO and LND music nonstop and I still haven't broken down properly. – corner -**

**I read the reviews for this story, starting with chapter one, and all I'm thinking is: Where are you guys? Well those who used to review all the time. I miss you guys. ;A;**

**I also realized that writing a story without a basis or the plotline written down is HARD, hence, why I had to do so much twisting around just to accommodate the past events. I've learned my lesson and will do better in my next fic. – wink wink –**

**We're close to the end guys! I hope you stick and bear with me. I'll let you read now! :D**

* * *

><p>The Goblin King was a man feared, yet respected by all. He ruled over the Labyrinth far better than its predecessors much to the surprise of every creature that lived in the Underground. Anyone who came to visit was greeted by the bright green color of the Labyrinth, by the liveliness of every goblin living in the city and by the life resonating from the ground to the air. This was the opposite of what the runners see as they go through it. This was how the king set the Labyrinth, beauty to those who deserved it, ugliness to those with darkness in their hearts, be it small or huge.<p>

You can imagine the surprise of anyone who has been coming to the Goblin City as of late, to see it lifeless and dull. Even a large amount of runners easily stumble upon the worse parts of the Labyrinth. Those who wish an audience with the Goblin King to question his rule are turned away immediately. The Labyrinth grows weaker and darker everyday, causing the question to rise in every living creature: Will it be able to live to see another day? Or will it succumb to the darkness playing at its borders?

* * *

><p>Queen Titania entered the chamber, a silver tray with a pitcher of water, a covered plate and a few assortments of fruits in a small bowl in her hands. She set it beside a small table and took in her surroundings. The room wasn't messy or anything. There was not one piece of clothing on the floor, not one boot misplaced and the bed was made. Perfectly clean, and that was the problem. It was like no one lived in the room.<p>

Titania sighed and set her eyes on her son. He was sitting on the windowsill again, one foot hanging outside, the other bent towards him. He was staring beyond the Labyrinth with glassy eyes, a look that had become permanent. He was holding a crystal in his hands gently. She knew what it was, rather, what was inside it and how much it meant to him. A certain necklace lay inside, a smaller version of a crystal with a chink on the side as the pendant. Jareth caressed it lovingly as he sat there motionless.

"Darling… I brought you dinner," she said. "Eat it before it gets cold."

Jareth didn't even blink. She tried again.

"Jareth, love, you haven't been eating properly. I worry for you. This is unhealthy."

No response. "You father said that if you didn't eat, he'd tie you down and shove everything on this plate and anything he can find in the kitchen in your mouth."

"I'm fine, mother… I'm not hungry. Don't worry." Jareth's voice was soft and hoarse, unused. _At least he answered_, she thought. She walked beside side him and placed her hand on his knee.

"You haven't been eating or sleeping properly for the past three years, Jareth. I think I have the right to worry if you're going to continue acting like this."

"I can assure you that I'm alright." He gave her an unconvincing smile. "I'm just really tired lately." Titania rolled her eyes in her mind and stared at him. She knew how much of a lie that statement was. She also knew that no matter how much they force him, he will never budge, not even an inch.

_For his will is great…._

She continued to stare at her son quietly. His hair wasn't as bright or as lively as it used to look. He was skinnier, his clothes hanging on his frame as best as it could, his eyes always faraway, the spark in it dead. He never sang or broke out into random dance numbers anymore, choosing to don this position and never letting go of that damned crystal. Titania's caressed Jareth's head. She missed her son.

"Oh Jareth… I never wanted this for you…" Jareth raised one arm and patted his mother's arm, never turning his gaze away.

"Fate doesn't take it into consideration what other people want. It just does what it knows is right," he whispered. "But you don't deserve this…" She told him.

"I might have," he looked down at his crystal. "I don't always assess what I say or do, if they are right or wrong. Just because I'm Fae doesn't mean I can't make…. Mistakes…." Jareth brought the crystal closer to him.

Titania held back her tears for her son. "You never used to think like this." He half-heartedly smirked. "Sometimes a person experiences a change of heart."

They stayed silent, the mother watching her son and the son watching something precious to him. Jareth held the crystal in both hands, deep in thought. "They say that for a Fae, it's more liberating to die by iron than by a broken heart," he whispered as he tried to laugh, but only managed to whimper slightly. He closed his eyes and lowered his head to touch the crystal with his forehead, a single tear falling down.

Gone was the confident and feared king in Titania's eyes. All she could see was the form of a defeated child who was trying to be strong. She was about to speak when Oberon entered the room.

"Son, a child is about to make a wish." Jareth sighed and reluctantly stood up. "Thank you father, I'll take care of it from here." Oberon tilted his head and looked at him with sad eyes.

"I can do it you know." Jareth shook his head weakly as he waved his arm to take on the Goblin King regalia. "I'm the Goblin King. It's my responsibility, not yours. You have your responsibilities as well, father. Why you insist on taking some of my duty, I don't know, but don't you have a kingdom to run as well?"

"My kingdom can handle itself without me having to guide them at every problem it comes across… But you…" Jareth looked at his father, saw the worry in his eyes and sighed.

_Maybe you should let them take over for awhile… You need to rest…_ His mind suggested quietly.

'It's fine. I can handle it,' Jareth thought back.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. Really!" He smiled weakly. "I'm not a child anymore. You don't have to take care of me all the time."

"Parents will always take care of their child, regardless of the situation," Titania said quietly. Oberon placed an arm around her and pulled her close. Jareth gave them a real genuine smile and poofed out of the room. Titania knees gave out and Oberon caught her.

"I don't know how long I can handle seeing him like that…"

"Be strong. He needs us." Oberon caressed her hair and hugged her. "He needs us now more than ever."

"Can't we do something about it? You can influence her mind to change it!" The high king wiped the tears from his queens' eyes.

"I can't. It will only anger him if we manipulate the girl and that's not what he needs right now."

"It's just… He's trying so hard! I can't… You can really see him trying! As his mother, I worry… God knows how long he can handle this before he breaks down completely… No one's ever lasted this long!"

"Jareth is strong. Stronger than people think," Oberon placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to face him. "Have faith, love. We'll figure something out. Let's just be there for him for now." Titania nodded and buried her head on crook of his neck. Oberon rubbed her back softly, staring outside the window and wishing to anyone who would listen to save his son.

* * *

><p>"Ya ain't lookin' any better since th' last time I saw ya, Sarah."<p>

Hoggle looked at his dear friend from her mirror. Sarah's been in touch more than usual, not that it bothered him or anything. He could see she was really upset and wanted to be there for her anyway he can.

"Well I'm not feeling any better since the last time I saw you so…" Sarah mumbled. Her arms were crossed on the vanity with her chin on top of them. Hoggle shifted.

"What's buggin' ya this time?" She looked down, eyes glazing over as she opted to play with the edge of her sleeve. There was definitely something wrong and Hoggle would get it out of her. He knew about Jareth's visits and he definitely knew about their huge fight. As much as he didn't like his king, he held a huge amount of respect for the man, pitying him now because of the state he and the Labyrinth are in.

"What's wrong Sarah? Is this about that Jareth again?"

"Maybe…" she whispered. She sighed and hid her head between her arms. "He was right."

"What's that now?"

"I said he was right… about Daniel." Hoggle snorted. "What did that little bug do now?" He would never admit it, but Hoggle agreed with Jareth about Daniel. He sensed bad things coming from the boy, but he never told Sarah about it. It seemed that Jareth already went down that road with her, and he knew where THAT went.

"He… He became impatient." Hoggle's face scrunched up in confusion. "Whaddya mean?"

"He…" Sarah sighed, "He wanted more. He forced himself upon me today…" The dwarf's eyes grew in bewilderment.

"What?! Sarah, are ya hurt?!" He frantically searched for any injuries.

"No. Well I guess my pride and heart but no surprise there." Sarah swallowed as she held back her tears. Hoggle grew even more frantic when he realized she was about to cry. He didn't like crying girls before, he definitely didn't like crying girls now. "He never was able to reach that far anyway… I kneed him in his pathetic manhood and ran as fast as I could."

"Well good! Although I'd give anything t' have my hands round that neck of his…" Sarah giggled at him. He was so protective of her, and she loved that about her friend. "Maybe I'd even get Ludo t' help!"

"I think just seeing you guys is enough to strike fear in his heart." She sighed and laid her head on her arms again.

_You cowered before me, I was frightening._

Sarah closed her eyes and sighed again. Hoggle turned away from his anger and looked at his friend. She's been so depressed lately, especially now. How he wished he could do anything for her… He wished to be able to talk to Jareth and give him a piece of his mind but since his royal pain in the ass was currently unavailable at the moment, he would lay off for now. He had an idea of what Jareth was going through –- He had heard stories about it. It wasn't common among the Fae and it was said to be far more dangerous than iron.

"Why can't I talk to him, Hoggle..?" She pulled him out of his thoughts. "We've had fights before but he would always come back…"

"Well, Sarah… From what ya told me, I think ya hurt him real bad."

"I know but… I just…. God." She hugged her knees and let the tears fall. "I miss him so much. I was being stupid that time and I was confused. I didn't know what to think! He was just so demanding about Daniel and my time that I snapped!"

"But he had good reasons for it." Hoggle doesn't often defend Jareth, but she needed the truth, no matter how much it hurt.

"I know.. I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry I was stupid! I'm sorry I was being naïve! I just… How many girls do you think have the full attention of a handsome monarch? It's overwhelming, let me tell you!" She raised her arms in exasperation. "And what was I supposed to think? I had a history with him. He threw snakes at me! He took my baby brother, made me run his pain in the ass Labyrinth, threw the cleaners after me and stole time from my clock!" Sarah panted and Hoggle waited until she was done. "He gave me a peach that drugged me. How do I know he wouldn't do it again to control me?"

"It sounds t' me like yer just bringing back old arguments…" He mumbled. Sarah held her head in her hands. "I know." She sighed again and wiped some of her tears away. "I have no real excuse about what I did…"

"I kinda get where yer coming from, Sarah. Yer a teenage girl who had somethin' extraordinary happen t' her. If th' villain of my story came back, I would'a think he came back to finish me off." Hoggle scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Ye know how much I dislike that snake, but… I wouldn't be defending him if I knew he was wrong."

"Ye don't know what's happenin' t' th' Labyrinth, Sarah. Ever since he came back three years ago, he locked himself in his castle, appearin' only when there's a wisher. He's growin' weaker everyday Sarah."

Sarah looked at Hoggle, confused. "What…?" Hoggle sighed and shifted from one foot to another. He looked down at his shoes and mumbled.

"He loves ya, Sarah. Anybody can see that. He really loves and cares about ya. He would do anythin' for ya, move the stars or somethin' like that," Hoggle continued, "and th' Fae, they only love once. When they do, it's forever."

Sarah's eyes widened. The dwarf took no notice of her and kept going.

"Th' Fae don't always find th' one they love. When they do, their life changes an' they'll do anythin' to make 'em happy. They also give 'em their heart wholly. Not figuratively, but literally. Like they turn it into some kind of jewelry, a necklace most of th' time, an' they transform it into their symbol. In that snake's case, he would transform his heart into both his necklace (th' one that looks like a horned upside down triangle) an' a crystal." Hoggle wished that she would realize what he was hinting at. He sighed in relief when he saw her eyes widen more and bring a hand over her mouth, although he hadn't meant for the tears. Definitely not that.

Sarah was shaking as she cried. That necklace… That necklace he gave her… The one she practically threw at his face! She grabbed the edges of her vanity and leaned towards the mirror.

"Hoggle please! You have to help me! I need to talk to him! I need to say… I need to…" She covered her face and sobbed. "I need to make everything right again!"

"Ya can't Sarah…" He said hesitantly. He didn't like what he was going to say next. How'd he gotten himself in this position, he didn't know. But if it would save the Goblin City, save his home, save his best friend, he would do it. At least he knew which parent Jareth got his persuasiveness from.

"Ya can't ever go back Underground Sarah." Sarah stared at him, stunned.

"What… Are you talking about?"

"It's…" He scratched his head, wondering how to go about this.

"Ya see, there's a veil… It blocks th' real world from havin' contact with th' Underground."

"Okay… But how is this related to me…?" Hoggle sighed. He cursed Jareth for not having this conversation with her.

"Everyone has a certain veil. This veil allows 'em t' cross th' dimensions an' reach th' Underground, though they aren't permanent. They turn into walls once th' person… Once they reach th' age of 20…. It completely blocks the person from ever havin' contact with my world."

Sarah's eyes widened and slowly brought her hand up to her mouth. "I'm… I'm 22… How… How can I still talk to you right now?" Her heart beating through her chest. There still might be hope for her, to make everything right again.

"It's because yer th' Champion, Sarah. Remember that line from th' book? 'What th' girl didn't know is he gave her certain powers'. It's yer right, but that's how far it can go. Ye still can't come here." Her heart jumped in her throat and plunged down in her chest.

She breathed in heavily, trying to hold back her tears again. "So… I can… I can talk to Jareth…?" Hoggle couldn't look at her. "Ye can but…. Things ain't the same since he came back 3 years ago…"

"Is it because he promised that he wouldn't… That our paths wouldn't cross anymore?" Sarah slumped in her seat and placed her arms around her. The full consequence of what she has done slamming back at her once again. She bit her lip and hugged herself closer. "I'm so stupid…" she whispered.

"Ya ain't stupid, Sarah! Ye just…. Ye just didn't know what to do!" He waved his arms around, trying to comfort her from his side of the mirror. His heart quenched for the girl. This wasn't working as he thought it would.

"No… I… Deep inside me I knew. But I still denied it. I was scared… I just…" she covered her head with her hands and sobbed. "I just couldn't give him the power to hurt me again…" Hoggle stayed silent and watched her with sad eyes.

_Well don't you have perfect timing? Waiting for three years to just admit that you love him, when you could've admitted it earlier? _Her mind said quietly. It sounded like it was mocking her but she couldn't think straight. What a big twist in her story. Didn't fairytales end with Happily Ever Afters? Well, hers wasn't a fairytale at all but still. Her story was something out of a book! How can it not have a happy ending? She had hoped that their last argument would just blow over even though every fiber in her being told her that it would definitely be the end…. Guess she was wrong again.

"I wish… I wish everything would just go back to normal… I wish Jareth would be here, annoying the heck out of me… Making me fall in love with him everyday… I wish… I wish…" She sobbed harder as she said the words she knew wouldn't help her at all. Hoggle stood there silently, praying in his mind that everything would work out fine. That against all odds, Sarah would be happy again, even if her happiness was with the Goblin King.

"I'm sorry…. I'm sorry Jareth… I'm sorry…" Sarah whispered as she continued crying. She had never felt so alone and this helpless before. "I'm so stupid…" She couldn't set her emotions straight, maybe that's why she didn't feel the rapid beating of her heart and the looming feeling that something bad was about to happen.

* * *

><p>Jareth leaned back against his throne and sighed. The runner didn't make it. He quit after taking 47 steps in the Labyrinth.<p>

'Obviously they didn't have Sarah's determination,' he thought. He stopped, groaned as his chest tightened again. One would think that you'd get used to the pain as the days passed. He never got used to it. It just got worse and worse. Sometimes he would bend over, clutch his chest from the pain and sometimes the pain would be too great that he would be rendered immobile. He gripped the edges of his throne as he waited for it to pass.

A few minutes passed, and he gasped. He brought his arm over his eyes and closed them. The temptation of just giving in danced through his mind again, but he knew he couldn't. The Labyrinth depended on him. He was the only one who could take care of it, lest he had an heir to pass it on to.

_A young boy with blond wild hair like his father.. And green eyes that matched his mother's._

Jareth opened his eyes slightly and stared off into the distance. The twinge in his chest came again, but he ignored it just like always. He recalled an image he saw from one of his crystal, which showed him his dreams. His dreams he knew would now never happen.

He rubbed his hands on his face and breathed deeply. "How you turn my world, you precious thing…" He half sang. He raised the crystal he held in his hand and stared at it. You could see the small chink clearly, and Jareth winced.

This time, he bent over and clutched his chest. His body shook as he tried to breathe.

_Stop thinking about her Jareth. _His mind chastised him. He only snorted.

'Like I can.'

Jareth clenched his eyes as he concentrated on pushing the pain away. It was getting harder everyday, and he wondered how long he could bear it. 24 minutes passed and he breathed slowly. He shakily stood up, regained his balance and slowly walked towards his window.

_Breathe Jareth. Stop thinking about her. It wouldn't do you any good. _Jareth wished he could. He wished that he could place all his memories of her in a crystal and throw it into the deepest, darkest oubliette he could find.

_Who are you kidding? You know you can. You just simply don't want to forge_t_,_ his mind whispered.

Jareth grinned painfully and placed his hand on the wall for support. The pain was coming back and he swore it was getting stronger.

"Don't you wish that she just made us swallow iron instead?" He wheezed and laughed. "But no… She just had to prove how cruel she can be… That little minx." Even If he sounded like he was cursing her, he knew he would never do that. He loved her too much. He loved her too much that he was bearing all this pain. Not one Fae ever lasted this long, and he would pat himself on the back if he could just stop bending over in pain every 3 minutes.

He gasped and wheezed as the pain subsided after a while. It was definitely getting worse. And each time it came, he just felt like giving in. The thought comforted him and looked inviting.

_Don't you dare! Think of your parents!_

He smirked weakly and his eyes widened. It came back faster than he expected. He leaned his whole upper torso on the wall, sweat beading his skin. "It's my fault," he gasped.

_What are you talking about? It wasn't your fault!_ He shook his head.

"I knew what was going to happen… I should've stayed away but… I decided to play with fire."

_You never expected that she would outright REJECT you like that!_

"I should've been cautious…" he whispered as he gasped again. "I should've… Maybe I should've told her earlier…" He couldn't think straight anymore. The pain blocked out everything around him. He clutched the crystal shakily.

"What kind of person would fall in love with a monster like me…" he whispered as he stared at the crystal. He swallowed and tears started falling from his eyes.

"You were… going to be queen… The mother of our children…" He wheezed as images of her danced before his eyes. "You were going to get annoyed everytime I attempt to embarrass you… You would've been the first thing I see every morning and the last thing every night…" He laughed, but made a choking sound instead. "You… I… I wanted to hear you say it… Just once… I wanted to hear those words come from your lips…"

_Sarah ran up to him and he swung her in his arms. Her laughter sounded like bells to him and he hugged her close. He first kissed her forehead, then her cheek. She giggled and caressed his cheek with his thumb. She pulled him down and they both fell on the grass. She laughed again and he joined her. She rolled them so she was on top of him. _

_He stared up at her and smiled lovingly. She was his, and he was hers. His wedding ring glinted in the sunlight as he ran his hands through her hair. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling. At that moment, he felt mischievous. He pushed her head down and barely saw the surprise in Sarah's eyes as their lips met. He placed his other hand on the small of her back and pushed her towards him. _

_Sarah overcame the shock and tangled her fingers in his hair. Their mouths moved together. Jareth ran the tip of his tongue on her lower lip and she moaned, granting him entrance. Their tongues danced in a sensual tango, dancing to a rhythm they had in their heads. They pushed towards each other, wanting to be closer, wanted to feel every curve. Soon they separated and tried to catch their breaths. She lightly slapped him on the shoulder and he laughed._

"_Jareth?" _

"_hmmm, Love?" He stared deep in her eyes, seeing the happiness and love she had for him. He returned that with a gaze of his own._

"_I love you…"_

Jareth clenched his eyes as he forced the vision to end. He knew how it would end, and he hated how much he wanted it. How he knew he would die if he didn't have it.

"Ironic…" he snorted. He clutched his chest again and started coughing hard. Beads of sweat continued to fall.

"This is what I get for playing with fire… Everyone knows you'll only get… Burned…" He whispered as he looked at the crystal and smiled sadly.

"You make even the most intelligent man stupid, my dear…" He laughed weakly and leaned his head on the wall. He let his tears fall freely, giving up on trying to hold them back. He guessed that was what he was doing now… Giving up. It was useless fighting it when he knew it would just win at the end. Learning from his experience, he would stop fighting and just let it be.

"I'm so sorry… Sarah… I'm sorry for falling in love with you." He gave a weak and painful smile and clutched the crystal tighter, tears streaming down his face. "Sarah…" He gasped and closed his eyes.

Jareth stopped fighting, and the darkness rushed towards him greedily. The last thing he saw was his beautiful Sarah, laughing, reaching out towards him and calling out his name.

"_Jareth!"_

Titania screamed as she saw her son completely collapse. She ran towards him, choking back a sob, unknowingly kicking aside a crystal that her son never let go, not even once since he got back three years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>So…. – awkwardly stands – Obviously the ending has taken a turn from the main plotline… But I like this ending better so… Please don't kill me. – runs and hides –<strong>

**Oh! My laptop's LCD is acting funny so it might take awhile for me to update the next chapter. I'll get it fixed as soon as I can or I'll use my mom's laptop to write. xD**

**I'd really really really really really appreciate if you review. D: I mean, I love getting emails about people favoriting, following, alerting, etc-ing my story, don't get me wrong! But I'd also like to hear what you think so I can improve… Especially in this Chapter... Pretty Please? It'll make Jareth (And me) better! :D **

**So please, Review? For the sake of Jareth? D: **

**Dreamers see the future**

**Lys~Rayn**


	13. 13th Hour: Choice

**I did not abandon you, my beautiful and most patient readers, or this story. I love Jareth too much to just leave him there. I'm really sorry for the long Hiatus. My laptop finally broke down last year and I didn't have a way to type this chapter. The last one barely made it from my computer but it did! This would be my first story that I've actually finished. I don't know how to feel about that, honestly. It makes me want to cry T^T.**

**I hope you enjoy this! I typed this for three days and I'm happy on how it turned out. **

**Thank you for sticking with me for so long. Thank you for also being patient with me (especially my long unannounced absences). I love you guys so much! You guys are the best! I have two Labyrinth stories planned and it is waiting to be planned and written down so expect that, okay?  
><strong>

**You guys are awesome! Don't forget that! **

**~Dreamers see the future~  
><strong>

**Lys~Rayn**

* * *

><p>Snow started falling four days ago and it still hasn't stopped now. That didn't hinder people from their errands, though only few went out nowadays. Heaters would be turned up and wood from the fireplace would be stoked to keep warm. Kids would huddle up in their blankets at night, a nice of hot chocolate milk with little marshmallows floating about in their hands.<p>

But the cold didn't bother Sarah.

Nothing bothered Sarah since that talk she had with Hoggle six months ago. She felt numb inside. Even though she was still functioning as expected - doing her chores, schoolwork and taking care of Toby – she no longer had that certain brightness in her eyes that appeared when she was sixteen years old. This was not gone unnoticed by her family. They were used to Sarah keeping to herself most of the time, but the fact that she barely smiled and moved like her head was not there caused the warning signal to go off on them.

Robert was sitting down on the couch watching TV. Toby, crayon in hand, was busy concentrating on the paper in front of him to take notice of his mother walking in.

"I'm worried, Robert," She said as she crossed her arms on her chest. "It's been a few months now and that thing with Daniel only made it worse."

"Which reminds me, I still haven't visited that boy. You remembered where I placed my shotgun?" He placed his hand on either side of him as if to stand up when Karen looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He sat back down and placed his hands up in defense.

"I was joking. You need to lighten up a little." He scratched his head and sighed. "You have to admit though, you're itching to just shoot him yourself."

"Well that bastard deserves to be shot between his legs for not being able to keep his hormones at bay."

"I definitely wouldn't want to be at the receiving end of your anger." Karen sighed exasperatedly and threw her hands up. "You're not helping me!"

"Well if you just let me get my shotgun I would be happy to help you! She's my daughter too you know," Robert said. "It's also my job to kick the ass of anyone who hurts her."

"Well get in line." Karen started pacing and noticed how Toby didn't even react to the noise they were creating. She kneeled down beside him and patted his head. There was a drawing of a figure with a white-blue color on her that looked like a dress. In front of her was a figure with messy yellow coloring on its head and dark blue on its body. They looked like they were dancing.

"What are you doing there, little buddy?"

Without lifting his gaze from the paper, he said, "I'm drawing a picture for Sarah."

"Oh? Why?"

"She isn't smiling lately… I miss smiling Sarah so I thought if I gave this to her, it'll make her happy," Toby said as he took the silver crayon and started drawing small circles around them.

"She'll definitely be happy if you gave that to her." Toby looked up at his mom and smiled. "What are you drawing though?"

"It's the people from the book Sarah would read to me called "The Labyrinth". It's the Goblin King and the girl who wished her brother away. Sarah always smiled whenever she would read that part to me."

Karen squinted at the picture. "What are those silver circles?"

"They're crystals the Goblin King makes. I can't draw the ballroom they were in so I decided to improvise."

Karen smiled fondly at him and hugged her son. "She'll love it," she whispered. He gave her a toothy grin and went back to finishing her drawing. Karen stood up and said, "I'm going to talk to Sarah."

"Good Luck. Don't try to piss her off like the last time."

"I won't!" she huffed and started for Sarah's room.

* * *

><p>Someone knocked on the door, but Sarah didn't budge from her position on the bed. Her arms were hugging her knees and she looked out at her open window.<p>

"Sarah?" Karen opened the door slowly and looked at her stepdaughter. She closed the door around her and went to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Hey."

"Hey…" Sarah whispered and tore her gaze from the window to her stepmother.

"Aren't you cold?" Karen asked as snowflakes drifted into the room.

"I'm fine."

Karen sighed and picked up the blanket on her bed and wrapped it around Sarah.

"Sarah, talk to me, please. We're all worried about you." This wasn't the first time Karen said this to her. Karen made it known that she would listen to anything Sarah would say if it would help her stepdaughter break out of this gloom she's in.

Everyday, Sarah would always reply with "Nothing's wrong." But the way she stared at Karen like she was debating whether she would tell her or not made Karen hope that she would get a different answer. After a few minutes of silence, Sarah sighed.

"I… I made a mistake." Karen smiled at Sarah.

"Everybody makes mistakes."

"Well I'm afraid I might not be able to fix this one."

"Why is that?" She stayed quiet again so Karen gently placed her hand on Sarah's hands and smiled at her. She wasn't going to pressure Sarah into telling her and she wanted her stepdaughter to know that she will be patient.

Sarah smiled back and took a deep breath. She began to tell her everything. How she felt when her mother suddenly upped and left them behind without even saying goodbye; how she felt about her father remarrying; how she felt when she wished Toby away; how terrified she was that there might be a chance she might not be able to win her back; how the Goblin King charmed his way into her life and how she let her fear of getting hurt caused her to lose the person she fell in love with these past few years.

"I know what I'm telling you seem hard to believe and if our positions were reversed, I'd probably think you were going insane. But… I've never felt more... _Alive_ when I was with him." Karen smiled as she watched the spark come back to life in Sarah's eyes. THIS was the Sarah she wanted to see everyday. What she was telling her now definitely sounded farfetched but if it brought out THIS Sarah, then she had to believe her. Something changed in Sarah when she and Robert came back that night. Something that could affect her stepdaughter so much wouldn't be a lie.

What she was seeing in front of her right now is REAL. No lie or even the most factitious story could ever bring out something like this in someone.

Sarah's sigh broke Karen out of her reverie. "What's wrong?" Karen asked.

"No matter how much I want to fix it… I can't. He will never forgive me for the things I said."

"If he loves you as much as what you told me, then I know he will forgive you. Didn't he tell you that everything he did, he did it for you?" Sarah nodded.

"Then why wouldn't he forgive you? Everyone makes mistakes, whether you're human or someone from another world. No one is perfect." Karen caressed her stepdaughters' face. "Loving someone also means accepting their faults and their mistakes. Understand that the reason they do stupid things is because to them, they think it is what's best for you even if you think it's not. They will learn as you will learn," she smiled at Sarah. "One isn't perfect. Two _makes_ it perfect."

_Now why can't you think more like her?_ Her mind spoke up.

'So you decided to finally make your appearance today.' Sarah glared internally.

_Wouldn't want to ruin a heart-to-heart, _her mind grinned.

"Why don't you call him now so you two can kiss and make up?" Karen raised her eyebrow suggestively. Her smile fell when Sarah looked like she was about to cry. She hugged her knees tighter and hid her face on her knees.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She rubbed Sarah's arm and thought of how what she said could have offended her stepdaughter.

"I can't," Sarah whispered. "I'm not allowed to call him anymore."

Karen's eyes widened. "And why not?" Sarah let out a shuddered breath.

"The veil between the Underground and here is preventing me from ever going there again."

"I said call him, not go to him."

"I'm scared that he's really angry at me. What I said was real hurtful and…" Sarah hugged herself tighter. Karen sighed.

"What did I just tell you?"

"I know, I know. It's just… He usually comes to me. I tried calling him through the mirror but… He doesn't answer."

"Maybe he's just busy." Karen said as she caressed Sarah's hair. "Give him some time. He'll come to you when he's ready. At the meantime, don't stop trying."

Sarah smiled at her stepmother. "If there was anything I could do to bring him back, I'll do it, even if I have to give up everything for it."

Karen shook her head and smiled sadly at Sarah. "Who said it was okay for you to grow up when I took my eyes away from you for a minute?" They both laughed. Karen was thankful that their relationship changed. She loved Sarah very much but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was going to happen soon.

"I have to make sure your dad hasn't committed a murder yet."

"I definitely wouldn't mind if he did, as long as it removes one asshole in the world." They both laughed again.

"Everything will get better. You'll see." Karen kissed Sarah's forehead and headed for the door.

"Karen?" She turned and smiled at her daughter.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Sarah smiled at Karen.

"You're welcome." She looked at her for a minute and was about to close the door behind her when Sarah spoke up again.

"I love you, mom." Karen froze for a minute. She felt tears threatening to fall so she took a deep breath and smiled lovingly at Sarah again.

"I love you too, honey." She gently closed the door and leaned her forehead on the door.

"I know you'll make the right decision, Sarah," she whispered. She tried to compose herself so Robert wouldn't ask any more questions than necessary and headed downstairs.

Sarah stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed at how her hair looked like birds nested in it and how her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She picked up the hairbrush and started taking out the tangles in her hair. It was a tedious task to do but if she left it alone for more than a minute, she feared it would get worse.

"You really let yourself go, Sarah," she whispered to her reflection. "What will Jareth say if he saw you like this?"

"I'm sure he'll still say you're the most beautiful creature he ever set his eyes on."

Sarah jumped and pulled the brush, causing a few strands to taken out.

"Ow… Ow.." Sarah knelt down, cradling her head when she felt a hand on her head.

"Are you alright? Forgive me, I did not expect to startle you. My reflection could be seen on the mirror so I assumed you know of my presence."

Sarah stared at the man before him, shocked at how smooth and deep his voice was and how it sounded familiar. He was carefully inspecting her head, rubbing where the brush pulled out some of her hair. "At least you managed not to injure yourself." He said as he patted her in the head and helped her up.

"I'm sorry but… Who are you?" She looked at the man before him. He was tall and a bit big, shoulders wide and strong. He had dark brown hair that fell to his shoulders and had slightly pointed ears. He had a strong jaw and arched eyebrows. His eyes, a brilliant shade of green-blue, looked like it could see through your soul. She felt the presence of something regal and royal in the air.

"Ah, where are my manners. I am Oberon, high king of the Fae." He bowed, fist to the chest, and smiled brightly at her, showing a row of pearly white teeth. Sarah was dazzled for a minute before she noticed that she could see his chest. She slightly blushed at how low his poet's shirt opened. It reached down to his waist where it was held in place by a thick belt. The shirt wasn't much of use because the whole of his front body was open to her. She saw black markings at the sides that curled and turned. A black trench coat with gold edges was placed loosely on his shoulders and ended inches from the floor. He was wearing knee high boots and slightly tight pants.

A kiss on her knuckles brought her out of her staring and looked at Oberon grinning at her.

_He's also wearing leather gloves, in case his chest distracted you too much._

'Gee. What would I do without you,' Sarah rolled her eyes at her mind.

"Why would the king of the Fae come here?" She asked him. It didn't escape her that his eyes grew sad and she couldn't understand why.

"Did you mean what you said?" He asked her.

She raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Mean What... Exactly?"

"What you said about doing anything for my son, Jareth." Sarah stared at Oberon, not understanding what he just said. Then it clicked and her hand flew to cover her mouth.

"You're Jareth's father?!" She gasped. Oberon, suddenly amused, smiled at her.

"Yes, I am Jareth's father," he said. "And I would like to know if you mea-"

"Is he okay?! Do you know where he is?" Sarah suddenly gripped his arms and stared at him with worried eyes. Oberon froze in place, shocked at how fast she moved. He relaxed and his eyes softened when he saw her eyes and how worried she was about Jareth.

"I've been trying to call him… He's not answering. Is he okay?" Oberon's lips thinned and gently took Sarah's hands in his.

"I'm afraid he's not well, my dear." She took her hands from his and stared at him.

"What do you mean by that..?" He sighed.

"My kind, we live for a very long time. We are powerful creatures. Nothing could cripple us… Except love." He walked towards the open window and clasped his hands behind his back.

"It may sound cliché but it is our curse to bear. Our ancestor was a bit of a… In your words, a player, if you will, and he pursued a witch. Many warned him not to because she was a powerful one. He didn't listen." Sarah sat down on her bed and listened fully to what Oberon was saying.

"He wooed her and she fell hard. Under a beautiful night sky, she gave herself to him. He vowed that after he visited his parents, they would be wed. She agreed and waited. She waited and waited, but he never came back. Worried that something might've happened to her love, she went after him. When she found him at last, it was not what she expected. He was in the arms of another woman." Oberon turned and leaned on the windowsill.

"She became angry, as any woman would. The thing was, he didn't even look ashamed. He simply grinned at her and asked her if she would be kind enough to join them." He shook his head and sighed. "Angry and hurt, she cursed him. Every Fae and their offspring would be allowed to fall in love, but when they do, it would be forever. The catch is, if the other passes away or refuses to return the love, he would feel the pain of it. It would be greater each passing day and it would drive him mad in agony. Slowly though, he would weaken and eventually… He would cease to exist."

Sarah was shaking and she hugged herself. "Is there a way out of it…?" She whispered.

"It is inevitable," he whispered back. Sarah choked back a sob and shook her head.

"No... No! There... There must be some way…!" She screamed at him and she shook. Tears flowed from her eyes as she rocked back and forth. "No… No… No!"

Oberon kneeled in front of her and wiped her tears away. "Shh Child. Do not fear. We may still be able to save him." Sarah blinked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. That's why I asked you if you meant what you said."

"Yes! Yes I mean it! Anything to save him..!" She was gripping his shoulders again. Oberon stilled her and made her breathe.

"It would require a great sacrifice. Even then, we are not sure if it will work." Sarah wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"We have to try. I don't want him to die. If there's any way we could save him… What do I have to do?" Oberon smiled sadly at her and held her face in his hands.

"My child, you would need to return to the Underground."

Sarah froze. "But I thought… I thought I couldn't go back?"

"You can with my help." She sighed in relief.

'Saving him would be easy!' She thought.

_There's always a catch, Sarah. Nothing is easy._ She ignored the voice in her head.

"Well then let's go! What are we waiting for?" She jumped up and headed to her closet to change her clothes. Oberon grabbed her arm to stop her. She growled in frustration.

"What is it? There's no time! We have to go to Jareth now!"

Oberon forced her to sit down on her bed again and kneeled in front of her.

"You won't be able to come back here, Sarah."

Sarah's eyes widened and slightly leaned back. "What do you … mean?"

"I can help you cross the veil, my dear. But you will not be able to return here to the Aboveground. You are pass the age of 20. You no longer have the power to cross over as you please."

"But… But I'm the champion!" She wringed her hands on her lap and bit her bottom lip.

"Even if you are the champion." Oberon pushed the hair on her forehead aside.

"Not everyone is given the chance I am giving you now. Crossing the veil requires a sacrifice: Your life in the Aboveground in exchange for one in the Underground. When you pass through, you will be changed into the race of the one guiding you. In your case, you will be changed into my race, the Fae."

Sarah's heart stopped as he told her this. She couldn't believe it. She had to leave behind her family and the life she built here, just so she could go back to the Underground.

"What will happen to my family…?" She swallowed, waiting nervously for his answer.

"Your existence here in the Aboveground will be erased, like you never existed. They will no longer know who you are." She gasped and stood up, hand over her mouth. Her heart was beating triple time. She walked to her vanity and placed her hands on it, head lowered.

"I am not forcing you to come back with me, Sarah. I am giving you a choice. If you wish to stay then you will stay." Oberon crossed his arms on his chest and watched the girl in front of him. She breathed in and out, trying to steady her heart but it refused to. She didn't know what to do. If she stayed, Jareth will… And if she left, her family….

_What is more important to you?_

"I love my family…. And I love Jareth… I…" She wrapped her hands around herself and clenched her teeth.

"I am sorry. If there was another way, I would tell you but…" Sarah closed her eyes and saw faces. She saw her dad, Karen and Toby who she was starting to get along with. Then she saw her friends, Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus. Then she saw Jareth smiling back at her.

"I have to decide now, don't I?" She whispered.

"Time is not on our side, I'm afraid." Sarah nodded and turned to look at him. This was the first time she met Jareth's father, and she saw how much he loved his son. He was willing to bring back the girl who had broken his son's heart to save him and he didn't even know her.

"I've brought you a gift." Oberon lifted his arm and a crystal appeared. He ran it along his arm, just the way Jareth did the first time she met him. "It's a crystal… Nothing more. But if you turn it this way, and look into it…" He moved it until it returned to his palm. "It will show you your dreams." The Fae extended his arm towards Sarah, encouraging her to look into it. She peered into the crystal, gasped as tears flowed down once again and turned away.

"Will you take it, Sarah? No one will blame you for the decision you are about to make." Sarah rolled her shoulders back and stood up straighter. She needed to be strong. This decision wouldn't be without consequences. She needed a clear mind to make the right decision.

_This time don't fuck up, Sarah._ She told her mind to shut up. She stared at the crystal then at Oberon. His gaze wasn't judging her or anything. It was soft and encouraging. He was willing to respect whatever decision she made, even if it was choosing to stay and letting his son die. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"What is your choice, Sarah Williams?" Oberon asked her one last time.

She let out a deep breathe and closed her eyes.

_What is your heart telling you?_

She let a single tear fall from her eye.

'To ask for forgiveness.'

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review guys! :) Don't forget I love you all!<br>**


End file.
